Not Again!
by Ramirezruler17
Summary: Once again, thanks to her sisters, Blossom's hair has been cut to almost nothing again. She ran away before her sisters and the RRBZ could apologize for laughing. It's been 3 years since Brick has seen her and he's officially gone insane. Will they ever find her? And who is this little boy that claims to her son? PPGZxRRBZ
1. The Unwanted Haircut

Momoko's POV

Today, Miyako and Kaoru are playing with my hair again. While they do that, I might as well tell you how our lives are going. First off, we are 14 and living in a house by ourselves. The city thought we could live on our own since we fight bad guys all the time, so they gave us a house and provide us food. The professor died a little over a year ago. He was in France, attending a scientist convention when someone's experiment blew up and killed most people. It wasn't the best day, getting the call that informed us about the professor's death and all, but we managed. Second thing, we've all changed in our own ways. My hair goes down to my hips, my eyes have gotten a little more red than cotton candy pink, and I stopped wearing pink and bows. I wear red and snapbacks. A certain someone influenced me with that, but I'll tell you about him later. Kaoru's hair goes passed her shoulders, her eyes has also gone a little darker, and she wears less tomboyish things now. Sometimes, on special occasions, she'd wear a skirt or a dress. She too has been influenced. Miyako's hair reaches above her bum, her eyes has gotten more of a teal tint, and she is tougher now. Our blonde sister now likes to be a little violent once in a while. She doesn't cry as much because a specific person has made most of her fears go away. Now the last and final thing, we are the girlfriends of Japan's new kings: Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They said if Japan became their own country, the villains would stop terrorizing the world. Obviously, the deal was promising, so the mayor agreed. After a month, the boys attended our school, so that's where it all began. Brick's hair goes to his mid back, his ruby eyes has gotten lighter, and he is the brains behind the RowdyRuff Boys Z. Butch's hair goes to his shoulders, which he usually puts it into a ponytail, his forest green eyes has gotten brighter and he's the strong one of the RRBZ. Boomer's hair goes to his jaw line, his eyes has gotten more shine and he's the sneaky one of the group. They are all 15. It's been quite a while, I wonder what my sister's are doing to my hair? My ears were picking up snips, giggles, and clips.

"Guys, what are you doing?," I asked, getting a little bored of sitting.

"Nothing, so sit still, we're almost done!," Miyako encouraged.

"And...we're...finished!," Kaoru announced.

I got up and looked at them. Their cheeks puffed and turned pink.

"What's so funny?," I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

There was steps coming up the stairs. I snapped my head at the doorframe to see the rulers of Japan. Their faces mirrored Miyako's and Kaoru's looks. After a couple seconds, they all exploded in laughter. I blushed in embarrassment when Brick was on the floor holding his stomach. When my eyes met the mirror, I gasped. Most of my hair was gone and whatever bits of hair was left were covered by little hair clips! My temper soared new heights. This happened when I was younger and now it's happening again? Back then, I couldn't do anything because I had nowhere to go, but I do right now. Making sure nobody was noticing me, I took my wallet of savings, my snapback, and a backpack full of clothes with me out the window. Judging by the laughter of my sisters and the RRBZ, it'd be a while before they stopped laughing. How can they do this to me? Miyako and Kaoru promised me that they'd never do it again, but I guess they lied. I flew for a while before stopping at a random city. I won't be going back for a while.


	2. Walking Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the RowdyRight Boys Z!**

Miyako's POV

* * *

I was laughing my head off at the memories of Momoko's haircut. Not to be mean or anything, but it was pretty hilarious. Kaoru and Butch looked like they'd die any minute now. Boomer was laughing on the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes. Brick had to hold the door frame and his stomach to make sure that he didn't fall on top of Butch and Kaoru. Momoko was... Wait a minute... Where _is_Momoko? I got up and looked around the room. Brick noticed my actions and gave me a questioning look.

"What are you looking for?," he asked.

"Did you see where Momoko went?"

His eyes widened in realization when he didn't see Momoko anywhere. A draft infiltrated the room. My head snapped towards the direction of a opened window. By this time, everyone stopped drowning in their own laughter. I started to get worried. Where did Momoko go? Kaoru searched the kitchen, Butch looked through the bedrooms, Boomer checked the kitchen, Brick was assigned the living room, and I was intruding attic. During my search, I stumbled upon some dusty boxes. There were pictures of all of us. There were pictures, of Momoko, Kaoru, and I fighting. There were more of them. One of the pictures had Kaoru wearing a dress with her hair in a bob haircut. A smile crawled on my face at the memory. Another one had me sleeping in my pajamas. I wonder who took that picture... Oh well! After some more picture surfing, I saw one of Momoko when we were first created. She had most of her hair cut again and a scowl was placed upon her features. Memories flooded through my mind.

"Oh no," I murmured with a scared expression. What happened if we were the ones who were responsible for Momoko's disappearance?

I sprinted down the stairs with the photo still in my hand.

"Guys, guys!," I called.

They all came in a flash. Brick was looking anxious for any type of news that would lead him to my red headed sister.

"Any news on Momoko?," he questioned.

I just held up the picture. Kaoru looked shocked. The boys seemed to be really confused.

"Is this Momoko?," Boomer asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And this isn't the first this has ever happened, isn't it?," Butch quizzed.

"Nope," Kaoru answered while shaking her head.

"How did you two end up cutting her hair like that anyways?," Brick demanded.

I exchanged nervous looks with Kaoru. How are we going to explain this?

"Umm, it was a long time ago when this first happened. Momoko woke up with long and pretty hair while Kaoru and I had messed up hair. We got a little jealous, so to get over it, we asked her to let us brush it. We didn't mean to make her hair look ugly back then, it just happened. I mean, Kaoru _did_ make fun of my bunny that I made out Momoko's hair, thinking that her race car track was better-,'' Butch cut me off.

"Let me get this straight, you two made a _bunny_ and a _race car track _out of her hair?," he asked with disbelief.

"Pretty much," we chuckled nervously.

The RRBZ just threw their hands up and looked at the ceiling with little laughs. I sweat dropped with Kaoru when Brick gave us hard glares.

"Let's go find my girlfriend and apologize," he muttered before flying out the door.

Boomer wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just mad that Momoko isn't with him," he reassured.

I nodded and flew fight next to him, hoping Momoko would come back home soon.

* * *

**Hi! I'm new on here, but I know how reviews and flames work, so I'm ready for anything and everything. Thanks for reading ㈴7 Please review.!**


	3. Kaoru's New Power

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters, just the RRTBZ and the story plot.**

* * *

3** Years Later...**

Kaoru's POV

Butch joined me on my usual route for the search of Momoko Akatsutsumi, the woman who ran away 4 years ago. I still remembered the look of her horrified face when she looked in the mirror. If anything, it just bring me sorrow instead of laughter. Butch cleared his throat, catching my attention.

"You mind telling me how you and Miyako ended up cutting Momoko's hair like that again?," he requested, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. He _always_ forget the story, so I _always_ have to remind him! He chuckled at my actions.

"C'mon BC, tell me!," he whined, flying near me and pecking my cheek.

'Idiot,' I thought while a small blush placed itself on my face.

"Miyako and I were bored when we walked into Momoko's room. Momoko was having trouble brushing her hair, so Miyako offered her our help. Momoko agreed and we got started. My hands felt like they've done this already, so I followed my instincts and let my hands guide me. Somehow, I ended up making a race car track out of hair, then cutting it out in all sort of pieces and putting clips on whatever there was left," I explained.

"Oh yeah!," he recalled before looking at me. Butch's face saddened as he placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it.

"Don't cry."

My eyes widened when my senses picked up tears streaming down my face. Butch stopped us from flying and hugged me. I sobbed quietly while clutching onto his jacket. He ran his fingers through my hair and pressed me into his chest.

"Shh," he soothed while carrying me bridal style and flying towards my house.

He laid down in my bed after making sure that door was closed. I joined him, clutching onto his shirt. My eyes closed and darkness consumed me.

***Inside of Kaoru's Mind***

_I was sitting inside of my favorite restaurant with my sisters. They were laughing at something I said. Then the RRBZ came and joined. Suddenly, Momoko had a hoodie covering her hair. My eyebrow raised in confusion. Miyako exchanged glances with me and we both nodded. Miyako held Momoko down while I yanked off the hood of the sweater. Momoko's eyes widened, filled with tears. She started to cry while struggling in the chair. Everyone looked over to where we were at and began to laugh. The RRBZ, Miyako and I joined and soon, Momoko ran out of the restaurant. After a minute, I regained my composure and ran outside after her. Momoko was waiting at a bus stop. The bus arrived seconds later._

_"Momoko!," I called, sprinting towards her.__She looked surprised and waited for me.__"What is it, Kaoru?," she asked impatiently._

_"Where are you going?," I shot._

_"Excuse me, Ms.? I have a tight schedule to keep, so please hurry," a dark red-headed bus driver pleaded. _

_Two boys came out, they reminded me of Boomer and Butch, but they had darker colors. _

_"Oh, ok, bye Kaoru," Momoko waved carelessly before getting on the bus and leaving._

_"Momoko? Momoko! Come back!," I yelled before running after the bus. _

_Before stopping, I heard someone mutter something._

_"Kasakuba, Japan."_

_I tripped in the middle of the street while everything went black. The last thing I saw was 3 little boys around the age of 6._

**Back In Reality**

"Oru.."

"Aoru..."

"Kaoru!," a voice yelled.

"Ack!," I squeaked, meeting the cold floor.

Two familiar hands helped me get up on my feet.

"Kaoru, you were kicking in your dream, what happened.

I grabbed his shoulders and crashed my lips on his in joy. Butch was surprised, but answered. Soon, my lips separated from his. Butch had his hands on my waist.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?," he asked.

"Butch, you know how Momoko has ice breath and Miyako has sonic scream and I have nothing?," I questioned.

He nodded.

"I have dreams that tell me things for the future!"

Butch looked at me straight in the eye.

"What does that mean?"

"Momoko is in Kasakuba, Japan."

* * *

**Enjoy and please review! It's really appreciated. **


	4. Who's The Little Boy?

**Disclaimer: I don't PPGZ or PPG! I only own The RRTBZ and the story plot! By the way, thanks to those who reviewed! **

* * *

Brick's POV

It's been 3 days since Kaoru told me about her new power and where the location of my lover is located. Today we're finally making our move to Kasakuba, Japan. Momoko, you better not have been going out with any boy! I walked into the limo with speed with everyone trailing behind me. Butch put his arm around Kaoru and watched music videos with his headphones. Kaoru decided to lean on Butch's shoulder and take a nap, which made Butch grin goofily. Boomer placed Miyako on his side so they could look through some places we could stay at. They wanted to do it because the last time Kaoru and Butch chose somewhere, we ended up staying at a cheap motel for a whole week. Needless to say, they were pretty mad at them. I was doing research on the people, hoping to find any clues to Momoko and her address. After a while of searching, I decided to look for girls that fit her description and any superheroes over there. There's only one group called The RowdyRight Boys. The name of the leader is Blaze and he has brothers named Blade and Blare. Weird, they look like me and my brothers. Turns out that they had girlfriends named Berserk, Brute, and Brat. Boomer and Miyako cheered together. Yup, they were made for each other. I gave them an annoyed look.

"Why are you guys making noise?," I questioned.

"We booked one of the hottest places in Kasakuba! Plus, it's a penthouse!," Miyako squealed while Boomer grinned.

I rolled my eyes and continued my search. I really hope that Momoko forgives all of us.

Momoko's POV

I was at the grocery store and buying some food. My brother figures and friends should be hungry when they come back from searching the city for villains. Here, let me explain my life to you: I live with Kasakuba's heroes and their lovers lives a couple blocks away. We met the day I was kicked out of my apartment a year ago. My new grown hair almost reaches mid-back and my eyes have a red tint to them. My body blossomed and I've never been happier since _that_ day. Anyways, I reached my house and began on lunch. I was humming a tune when someone knocked on the door. I left the food cooking and went to see who it was. When the door opened, a boy was there, bruised and scratched. He weakly held a picture of Brick and me and fainted on the spot. I frantically carried him to my room and started to wrap his wounds. They were deep. After finishing, I went to check on the food and practiced to act normal for when my new family showed up. Who is that boy and how'd he get that picture of me and Brick? The door opened, slamming against the wall and breaking my thoughts. Two familiar arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around. It was only a certain leader that normally does that.

"Blaze! Stop it!," I laughed.

He laughed with me and pecked the top of my head.

"Never!," he answered before looking at the food, his tongue tracing his lips in lust.

"Do I smell grilled cheese?," Blade called, kissing my forehead when he reached the kitchen.

"Guys, don't eat it already!," Blare scolded before pecking my temple.

"Hey guys," I greeted casually, kissing their cheeks as a greeting.

Berserk, Brute, and Brat sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Hey Momo, can I go get my charger from your room? I forgot it there," Berserk called.

I tensed. The boy is still in there and what if they see him? They might kick him out!

"No! I can get it!"

Brute and Brat looked at each other, then back at me. They exchanged glances with Berserk who glanced at my direction. They whistled suspiciously before slowly walking towards me. Berserk nodded and the Punks knocked me on the floor while their leader went to my room. My brother figures joined.

"No!," I screeched before throwing Brute and Brat off of me, following them. They opened the door and ran into my room.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4. What's the little boy's name? You decide:**

**a:) Flame**

**b:)Burn**

**c:)Fire**

**d:)Your Choice**

**Please review!**


	5. We're In Kasakuba!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, besides the story plot and the RRTBZ...**

* * *

Boomer's POV

I looked around Kasakuba, Japan. Brick was already passing out flyers of his missing counterpart with anxiety. Butch walked towards him while I followed. Miyako dragged Kaoru in a little store nearby. This is the 3rd year where Momoko left and Brick has officially gone insane. By the time we reached him, he was already attacking his prey. Brick threw a guy against the wall and gripped his collar. Their faces were close and he looked _ticked off_.

"Tell me where Momoko is and nobody gets hurt!," he roared.

"D-dude! I don't anything!," the guy sputtered, looking like he was about to pee his pants.

Butch and I decided to settle a couple feet away so we could watch the action. If you asked me, the scene is going to end badly if we keep standing here like poles.

"Don't you think we should say something?," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We will if he tries to hurt him," Butch shrugged.

Brick narrowed his eyes and pulled his fist back.

"We should say something," Butch chuckled.

We ran behind Brick and held his arms back. The stranger sprinted away while Brick glared at his back.

"What are you doing?! Catch hi-!"

I cut him off with a smack behind the head. Brick glared up at me.

"What was that for?," he demanded, rubbing the spot I hit him.

"Bro, I know you miss Momoko, but you can't keep torturing people like this," Butch sighed.

"I'm not 'torturing' them! I'm just simply... _motivating_ them to tell me where Momoko is," he huffed while crossing his arms with a pout. These are one of those rare moments when Brick acted like a kid. As for every other moment, he's either calm or serious.

I rolled my eyes. Gosh, which part of that was _motivating?_ If anything, the whole scenario was a threat! Butch helped Brick up and we went to look for Miyako and Kaoru. When we passed a couple stores, I spotted Miyako. And may I say, she looked stunning. Miyako wore a blue sundress with white ballet flats. Kaoru had a matching sundress, but it was green. I ran towards my counterpart and took her in my arms. My nose snuggled in her hair and breathed deeply. Miyako blushed.

"B-boomer, what are you doing?," she asked.

It was my turn to blush.

"S-sorry Miyako," I said.

"It's ok," she smiled.

"Thank you, Miyako! Thank you so much," Butch grinned while gradually shaking her hand with the both of his.

"What?," she questioned, cocking her head to the side. That made her look even cuter.

"You got my girlfriend in a _sundress, _that's what you did!," Butch cheered before twirling an embarrassed Kaoru in the air.

"Butch! Put me down!," she yelled.

Butch did so, but then he surprised her with a peck on the lips. Kaoru's face went red.

"Dang, Miyako. You really got him happy," Brick sweat dropped.

I nodded. After some time, we went around Kasakuba. Of course, Brick just _had _to 'motivate' some other people into telling him any info that might lead him to Momoko. I swear he's a bigger idiot than Mojo Jojo when it's up to her. Brick finally relaxed a bit when we went to get some ice cream. The sun started to set a little. so we all decided to look for the hotel Miyako and I booked. It was called 'Peaceful Plaza'. A good thing the penthouse suite had 3 rooms in one. When we finally found the building, Miyako went up to the reservation desk. A brunette smiled and welcomed her. They spoke a little bit before Miyako got the key and led everyone up to the top floor. I was worn out. Holding Brick back isn't as easy as it looks. When everyone settled down, Brick ordered that we went to look Momoko tomorrow. I nodded, yawned, then took Miyako to our room. I changed into white basketball shorts a blue t-shirt. Miyako went from the sundress into a blue tank top and white pajama pants. We crawled into bed and snuggled. Soon, I closed my eyes and dreamed dreams.

**In The Morning...**

Miyako's POV

I woke up to a certain excited red head. Brick was shaking me and Boomer awake.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go look for Momoko!," he grinned before going to Kaoru and Butch's room.

I looked at Boomer with a nervous look, but all he did was laugh at the fact that his oldest brother would die. The greens aren't exactly the picture of 'happy' when they wake up, forcefully or voluntarily. There were growls from the other room, then a 'thump'. Brick came out without a scratch! Looks like the greens lost this battle, but it's not surprising. It's usually like that when it's up to Momoko. I wore some white skinny jeans, baby blue shirt, black vans, and my hair was pulled into a ponytail with my bangs sticking out. Boomer wore some black jeans and a blue button-up with some white Nikes. Butch wore a black shirt, jeans, and some green adidas. Kaoru had a lime green shirt, light blue skinny jeans that were ripped, and some black converse. Brick changed into a red apache shirt, dark jeans, and some red, black, and white jordans. When I reached for some cereal, Brick dragged me and everyone else out the door.

"What about breakfast?," I asked.

"We'll get some in town," he replied.

Before we left, I glanced at the clock. What the heck?!

"Brick, do you know what time it is?," I question.

He stiffened a little.

"Yes."

"Brick..._what time is it?_," Butch hissed lowly. Kaoru had a dark aura and so did Butch.

"Umm, bro? You might want to answer them," Boomer encouraged, trying to block Butch from Brick ahead of time.

"It's 8:30!," Brick shouted before running into town.

"_Brick!_," Butch and Kaoru howled before running over Boomer, running after him in total anger.

I helped Boomer up we went to make sure they wouldn't injure Brick. Man, he is totally risky when he's determined to find Momoko.

* * *

**Here's the longest chapter I've written so far! Yay! Anyways, please review and I'd like to thank:**

**-Grace Of Flames: for always reviewing!**

**-SakuraJapan: for being patient for almost a whole year!**

**-RoseQuartz1: for also being patient for almost a whole year!**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. The Boy Revealed

**Here's chapter 6, guys! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except The RRTBZ and the story plot.**

* * *

Butch's POV

Stupid Brick, stupid mornings, stupid Boomer for holding me back from beating up stupid Brick. At least Kaoru didn't get to punch him either. I was currently passing out a 'Lost Momoko' flyer to a random girl. She tried to look like she wasn't checking me out, but it was so painfully obvious that passing people were giving me looks of pity. I groaned internally and ushered for her to take it. She looked at the poster and back at me. Her hand took it, but she 'accidentally' touched mine in the process. Aaw man! Now I'm going to have to boil it!

"I know her," she muttered.

Brick must've used his Momoko instincts because he was next to me in a snap.

"You do? Where is she?," he quizzed anxiously.

"Yeah and I don't know where she lives, but I do know something," she said, smirking.

I think I know where this is going...

"What do you know?," Brick demanded.

"I'll tell you if...," she trailed off.

Please tell me this isn't going in the direction I think it's going in.

"Yes..?," Brick encouraged impatiently.

And...

"If Butch kisses me," she finished.

It is.

"Ok, Butch, kiss her," Brick ordered.

"Wait, what?!," I questioned, bewildered.

"Kiss her," Brick echoed.

"You're kidding me! I have a girlfriend, remember?," I hissed.

"What about me?," Kaoru asked while walking towards me.

"This ugly lady knows something about Momoko and will only talk if I kiss her," I explained.

"Nani*?," Kaoru raised an eyebrow," sorry lady, but he's _my_ boyfriend."

"Well, maybe I can change that," she purred.

"No way," I scowled, putting my arm around Kaoru's waist and pulling her close to me.

"Then I guess you won't know where Momoko works and when," she shrugged before walking off.

I glanced at Brick, who had his strict face on.

"You. Get back here," he ordered seriously.

She stiffened and walked back to us.

"Tell me whatever you know about Momoko or else I'll have you thrown in jail for keeping top secret information from the leader of The RowdyRuff Boys Z, not to mention one of the 3 rulers of Japan," he growled.

I wasn't shocked. Brick knows how to intimidate people into doing what he wants.

"M-Momoko works at a restaurant called Music Passion weekdays from 2:00 to 8:30," the girl stuttered before turning and walking away. Brick grabbed her hand, placed a $100 in her hand. She looked confused, but Brick motioned her to keep moving. When she was out of sight, Brick calmly walked to someone and asked for directions. When he came back, his serious expression turned into a normal one.

"We'll be back tomorrow to get Momoko, then we'll be out of Kasakuba, got it?," he said.

I saluted lazily, then looked around.

"Hey, where's Miyako and Boomer?," I asked.

They suddenly came out with new clothes and accessories. I sweat-dropped at the couple. Yup, they were made for each other.

?'s POV

_I was in that horrible place. My cousins, the scientists, the beatings. They taunted me with a picture of the people I was made of. Momoko Sakura Akatsutsumi and Brick Akira Jojo__. My cousins has different DNA from me, but we all knew that our 'parents' were related by the same blood, so that meant we were relatives. Even if we weren't brothers, it felt like it. Soon I escaped, but I can't remember about the other two. The scientists were throwing rocks at me and one hit the back of my head, but I kept running. Before leaving, I stole the picture of my parents and did a little research at a local library. I found my dad, but not my mom. Luck was on my side this time because as soon as I went to look for her, she was walking somewhere with bags of food. I followed her, but my legs collapsed just as I saw a glance of her face. _

I began to hear voices and soon, my eyes opened up. There was 4 girls and 3 boys. I glanced at the picture of my parents, then at the crowd. It was pretty obvious who my mom was. She had a cooking apron and her pink eyes looked at me in concern. Concern. Something I rarely receive. My mom walked up to me and checked my bandages. After she was done, she politely asked everyone to exit. When the door closed, she looked at me.

"Who are you and how did you get that picture?," she asked.

"I'm Number 0 and I borrowed the picture so I could find you and Dad," I answered simply.

"Whoa, wait a sec, do you think I'm your mom?," she questioned.

"No, I _know_ you're my mom, you can even run a blood test," I stated.

"But I can't be your mom, I've never had a child or a husband," she reasoned.

"That can be true, but I wasn't exactly born from a womb. I was created by DNA samples of you and dad," I explained.

"Created? Who created you?," Mom quizzed.

"I can't remember much except two scientists making me and two others. I was constantly abused every day, so that's why I have all of this," I motioned the scars and bruises.

"This a lot to take in, but I can handle it. So let me get this straight, there's two scientists who made 3 kids with DNA samples, one was abused daily, but somehow escaped and went to look for his parents," she revised.

"I wasn't the only who was abused, my cousins were too," I corrected.

"Where are these scientists? I want to return the favor," she growled, looking like she'd hit someone in a heartbeat.

"I can't remember, but 1 and 2 can either be hiding somewhere or be back at the lab," I said.

"0, 1, 2? Don't you have a name?," Mom questioned.

I shook my head as a response.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?," she smiled.

"Really?," I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what do you want to be named?"

"I like the name: Akito Flame Jojo. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, but let's change Jojo to Utonium. I'm not in a relationship with your dad anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"I'll explain it to you some other day, but first, let's introduce you to your aunts and uncles, okay?"

"Ok, Mom!"

Mom giggled and lead me out the door. Life just got sweeter.

* * *

**And I'm done for the time! I'll update soon, so please review and favorite, see you guys!**


	7. Meeting Once Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except The RRTBZ, Akito, and the story plot! **

* * *

Brick's POV

I woke up at 1:30 to get ready. My routine for today was a shower, choosing my clothes carefully, eating breakfast, and going to the nearest candy store. I bought her a box of chocolates, and a rose made of candy. After that, I went to a store and purchased a teddy bear that said 'I'm beary sorry!'. I hope Momoko will like it. I checked my breath and the time. It's almost 2, meaning: Show time! I walked into the mall and sat in a booth. A waiter came and asked for my order.

"May I help you, sir?," he asked.

"Yeah, when will Momoko Akatsutsumi be coming?," I questioned.

"Momoko? She took the day off today," he replied.

Day off?

"_What?_," I growled.

"Momoko said something about buying things for her son or something," he shrugged.

Son?! Didn't I mentally warned her NOT to have a boyfriend, nevertheless a son!

"_Son? She _has a _son?_," I hissed.

"Yeah, I didn't know either," he said.

"Where does she live?," I demanded.

"Sorry dude, but I can't give out information about other employees."

"I'm her boyfriend, so I have a right to know."

"If you're her boyfriend, then how come you were surprised about her having a son?"

Crud. He's smarter than he looks. I guess I just have to motivate him a little bit. Hehehe. I gripped his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Listen here and listen good because I'm only going to ask on more time. _Where. Does. Momoko. Live?_"

He spilled the beans. Turns out she lives in 243 McNickle Street, house C10.

"Thank you, I'll just be on my way now," I muttered before heading back to the penthouse. My brothers and their lovers were having breakfast. They all looked at me with strange looks.

"What got you so pissed?," Butch questioned before another stuffing a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Get ready. We're going to raid Momoko's house at 5 'o clock," I instructed as I entered my room.

Someone started to choke on something. Probably Kaoru... Once I shut the door behind me, the things I bought for Momoko were thrown into a corner, forgotten. Momoko, Momoko, Momoko. Shame on you, having another boyfriend behind my back. Even though she left, she never broke up with me, meaning we're still a couple. I'm smart, aren't I? I thought about Momoko a little more before someone knocked on my door. It was Boomer. He had a concerned look.

"What happened when you went to get Momoko? Did she reject you or something?," he questioned.

"No, she wasn't there at all. Momoko took the day off to buy things for her...," I trailed off.

"Her what?," Boomer ushered.

"Her...," I took a deep breath," her son."

"Nani?!," voices yelped.

_Thump!_

I snapped my head to my now open door to reveal Butch, Kaoru, and Miyako on the floor, on top of each other.

"Oww," Butch moaned. He was at the very bottom.

"Were you 3 spying on us?," Boomer asked.

"Maybe," Miyako giggled nervously.

They all got off and entered my room.

"Why wait for 2 hours to go get Momoko?," Kaoru questioned.

"Because I need to plan a strategy so good, it can't possibly fail and I need your help, guys," I said before they nodded and sat down on my bed.

"Now let's get down to business," I smirked.

Momoko's POV

I walked into the mall with Akito, looking for some clothes for him. He chose some jeans and a black and red team shirt that had the number 03 on it. To match, I added some black and red jordans with a snapback. He looked up at me with excitement.

"Do I really get to keep these?," he asked.

"Yea, and some more," I smiled.

He grinned and looked for some more clothes, shoes and hats. I laughed and looked around the mall. My smile soon faded to a scared look. There, entering my workplace, was someone who I thought I'd never see again. Brick Jojo. I hid behind some clothes and watched what he did. He sat down and Rave, a friend of mine, went to take his order. Whatever he said must've ticked Brick off because he was slammed against a wall. After some more words, Brick flew away with a couple of things in his arms. Where is he going and how'd he find me?! I panicked until a certain son of mine came to me with more outfits.

"Mom! Look at these clothes! Aren't they cool?," he smiled.

For the sake of my son, I pushed any thought of Brick away from my mind. He's been through enough, so there's no need to add more drama to his life. I'll handle Brick later...

"Yeah, now let's go try them on, then we can find some stuff for you." I giggled when Akito sprinted into the nearest fitting room.

It was 2 hours before we got home. and when we did, I wish we hadn't.

By the time I entered, my family and my ex-family were in fighting positions. Brick was face-to-face with Blaze.

"What's going on?," I demanded.

There was a long silence until Miyako and Kaoru broke it.

"Momoko!"

They ran to hug me, but I moved aside, taking Akito with me. The girls crashed into the wall.

"Ouch! Hey, what gives, Momoko? We look for you for 3 years and you don't even give us a hug?," Kaoru quizzed while rubbing her head.

"Get of my house and leave me and my family alone!," I ordered, pushing a confused Akito behind me.

"Family? But _we're_ your family, Momoko!," Miyako protested.

"No, you're my _ex_-family! Now get out or else!," I threatened.

"Or else what?," Butch challenged.

Blade growled and punched Butch's cheek.

"Don't touch him!," Kaoru hissed as she kicked his face.

"Thanks Kaoru," Butch smiled.

Brute growled and slammed Kaoru against the floor.

"Well, don't hurt Blade!"

Miyako gripped Brute's hair shirt and threw her behind her back.

"Back off!," she barked.

Am I the only one seeing cause and effect?

Brat gritted her teeth and grabbed Miyako's pigtails, throwing her into the kitchen.

"You guys started it!," she yelled.

Boomer tapped her shoulder and when Brat turned around, she got a punch in the face that sent her to a wall.

"Who's the one who started punching?," he questioned with a scowl.

Blare kicked Boomer's back and sent him in the closet.

"Who raided who's house?," he growled.

Soon, everyone was fighting their opposites. Berserk noticed me fuming and stood next to me, ready for my shouting. Brick and Blaze were too busy having a glare off to notice their teammates fighting.

"Stop!," I screeched with Berserk.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Guys, don't you know better than to raid someone's house?!," I scolded.

"And you guys know better than to begin a fight when they haven't made a single move!," Berserk hissed.

Brick looked behind my legs, noticing Akito.

"Don't you know better than to have a family with another guy?," he scowled.

What?

* * *

**Here's chapter 7! I would've updated yesterday, but I had a basketball game that ended up being canceled! So, I better let you guys know that I might not ever update on Thursdays. They're my game days. Please favorite and review. If you have any questions or suggestions, review or PM me. Bye~~**


	8. On The Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the RRTBZ and story plot!**

* * *

Akito's POV

Mom looked riled up. There was fights everywhere and I don't have any idea about who to be against.

"What do you mean, Brick Akira Jojo?! I haven't dated anyone since I left!," Mom barked.

Brick Akira Jojo? Dad?

"Oh? Then who's the little boy behind you, huh? I don't think you can have a son without a husband," 'Dad' howled.

"Don't tell me you're that blind, Brick! Who is the only guy that looks like him?," Mom hissed.

Dad observed me cautiously.

"He looks like a girl version of Blaze, bright red," he concluded.

I look at Mom who seems like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or yell. I couldn't help but laugh, so Mom followed the suit.

"What? What's so funny?," Dad demanded.

"He's-haha-y-your-hahaha! He-he's your son, you moron! Hahahaha," Mom explained before laughing some more.

Uncle Blaze joined with Aunty Berserk. Soon, everyone but Dad and his friends laughed.

"But how-? He can't... We never... Ok, Momoko, explain this to me," he sighed before sitting down on the couch.

"Well, how about your son do that for you?," Mom smiled before ushering me towards Dad.

I kept my chin up and walked towards my dad.

"Well it started with two scientists..." I began to tell Dad about my life before finding Mom.

"And that's how I got here," I finished.

"So," Dad looked at me from top to bottom with a smirk," you're my son? You got some good taste in color and clothes."

"But you called him a gir-," the green stranger got his face smothered by Dad's hand.

"Yeah, but I take it back," Dad shrugged, now looking at Mom.

"Well, since I'm his legal father, I have a right to take him home," he said.

"Hold your horses, Brick! Akito's staying with me," Mom glared.

"Oh yeah? Not in this small house. There's only, what? Four rooms, a small bathroom and a tiny kitchen that has a matching living room. No son of mine is going to stay in a house like this," he lectured.

"He's my son, too! I want to see him every day like every other normal mother in the world," she argued.

"So you can just come back to Tokyo with us, then," he replied.

"But I don't _want _to go back to Tokyo, I like it here."

"And why is that? You had everything you needed back at Japan. What does this house have that the mansion doesn't?"

"A true family, Brick. Now just leave me and my family alone."

"Then I'm taking Akito with me."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Why I ought to-"

"Ought to what?"

I'm really getting tired of this. Fast.

"Stop it!," I barked, narrowing my eyes.

Mom and Dad looked at me with bewildered looks. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Mom, Dad, I've had a life full of enough hate already. I don't want that anymore. Mom, I want to stay with you, but I want Dad to be around too. I don't want to live without one of you two."

Mom smiled and walked towards me, hugging me tight. I returned the favor.

"Momoko, maybe you should go."

Everyone snapped their heads to Uncle Blaze.

"What?," Mom asked, a sad look seeping on her face.

"I mean, this house isn't really meant for you. You deserve a huge mansion in Tokyo. I love you, but I think it'd be better if you went with Brick and his company," Uncle Blaze explained.

"But, are you sure? You guys can't cook and you don't exactly have enough money to get a maid," Mom said.

"We'll stay with them," Aunty Berserk volunteered, facing Mom," Momoko, you should go. We'll text and keep in touch every day. It'd be better for Akito and we'll keep looking for the scientists."

"If you say so, but you guys better visit or else I'm going to go insane," Mom smiled.

"You got it," Aunty Brute winked, giving Mom a thumbs-up.

"I'm going to miss you and your M&M pancakes," Aunty Brat giggled.

"There's some left in the fridge," Mom laughed.

My aunties ran into the kitchen in excitement.

"You better not be bad over there, or else I'll hunt you down," Uncle Blade teased.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides injuring the citizens, I'll be an angel," Mom teased back.

"Make sure no one beats you at Just Dance. I trained you well," Uncle Blare chuckled.

"You trained me too well," Mom giggled.

"If you need help at all, I'm your man," Uncle Blaze smiled, pulling Mom into a hug. My other uncles joined and they all said good-bye. My aunties had their turn. Dad was packing my mom's stuff during the talking and hugging, so I left with Mom as soon they were all done. A limo waited for us outside. When we entered, Dad seemed to have an aura that screamed out 'I Won!'. I leaned on my mom's shoulder and yawned. Today was a rough morning. Dad's friends looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm your Aunty Bubbles," the blonde girl smiled.

"I'm your Aunt Buttercup," the one with green eyes smirked.

"Hey there, Akito. I'm your Uncle Boomer," the blonde guy grinned.

"What's up, Squirt? I'm Uncle Butch," the one with a cowlick greeted.

"Hello, I'm Akito Flame Akatsutsumi," I said.

"Akatsutsumi? No, you're Akito Flame Jojo," Dad corrected with a grin.

"No way, he's not having your last name," Mom glared.

"You mean _our _last name, and yes he is," Dad said.

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"This is going to take a while, so let's just watch a movie," Uncle Butch stated before clicking a button that placed a wall between us and my parents.

"Let's watch The Hole," Aunty Buttercup cheered.

"Ok," Uncle Butch nodded.

"How far is it from your house from my old house?," I asked.

"Not that far, but it feels like a whole day with those two arguing," Uncle Boomer sighed.

"But Brick hasn't been that energetic for a while, so it's good to have him back," Aunty Bubbles smiled before the lights dimmed and the movie started.

I hope my cousins are found soon...

* * *

**Here's chapter 8. Done and done. Thanks to those who have reviewed and see you guys next time! Don't forget to review and favorite. Bye~~**


	9. The Necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except The RRTBZ and story plot.**

* * *

Miyako's POV

When we arrived at the plaza, Momoko and Brick climbed out of the limo, still arguing. I sighed. This was a little different from the reunion in my mind. Sure, we'd argue a bit, but then Momoko would forgive us and then everything would go back to normal. I guess not it won't be happening like that any time soon, but I'm still going to try my best to restore our sisterhood. Kaoru looked over at me and nodded. We ran towards Momoko, grabbed her arms, then took her into the building.

"W-wait up! What about Akito?," Momoko questioned, looking back to see Akito with Brick.

"He's going to have fun with his dad!," Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah, plus we got to show you something!," I added.

Momoko looked lost, but she let us lead her. We steered her into my room I share with Boomer since Kaoru and Butch's room is dirty. We sat her down and I started to speak.

"Momoko, I'm sorry for cutting your hair. It was a mistake doing it again and I hope you will forgive me," I said.

She looked unconvinced.

"The first time that happened, I burned your hair with Kaoru's to get even. That didn't happen the second time," she stated.

"Didn't you see the news when you first disappeared?," Kaoru questioned, bewildered. I was pretty surprised, too.

"No, I couldn't afford a TV when I first moved into a house. I had to pay rent and stock the house myself," she explained.

"Well, the day you left we... Um... You know what? I'll just show you," I said before going to my dresser. One of the many picture frames was chosen and shown to Momoko. She looked shocked. There, in the squared frame, was me and Kaoru with our hair completely shaven off. Yeah, it's not a pretty picture, but it was for our leader to come back. After a week of waiting, Kaoru and I realized that she wasn't coming back, so we put on some wigs until our hair grew back. It took Kaoru a year and a half to get hers back to normal and it took me 2 years for mine to be long again. Our hair grew back fast and beautifully because we used some special shampoo products that was shown in a lot of commercials. Anyways, back to Momoko, she covered her mouth with a hand. The other one was busy gripping onto the picture frame. Her eyes looked glassy. Was she... Crying? I walked up to my team leader and hugged her. She hugged me back. Kaoru joined and we all stood there for a little while. Momoko cried which made me cry which made Kaoru cry. She's gotten softer during the years. After a while, we all finally finished and wiped our tears away. Kaoru looked like she remembered something and ran out.

"Where'd she go?," Momoko questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Kaoru came back with her hands behind her back and a grin plastered on her face. She has the gift!

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Why?," Momoko asked.

"Just do it!," I encouraged.

It took a couple seconds, but she did. Kaoru brought a box with three different pieces of a heart. It's usually 2 pieces, but no sister was to be left out, so Kaoru and I had the heart to be separated in 3 instead. There was a tiny symbol in each one. I had a bubble, Kaoru had a star, and Momoko had a heart. The necklace was made out of gold. It took a lot of pleading for Boomer and Butch to get it. Or in this case, hugs and cooing. I took one side, Kaoru took the other one, and then we placed it around her neck. We put ours on and looked at Momoko, who still had her eyes closed tight.

"Open your eyes!," I cheered.

Momoko looked down and slowly grinned.

"It's beautiful!," she squealed.

I joined and Kaoru just smiled, crossing her arms. We began to talk about what has happened for the last 3 years. After a while, we decided to swim in the plaza pool. I wore a baby blue two-piece that had white petal designs. Kaoru had a lime green one piece with the sides opened a little bit. Momoko was talked into wearing a red two-piece with a white sakura* design with slight see-through skirt. She said it was too revealing, but we whined that is was one of the last warm days before winter kicks in for good, so she _finally_ gave in! That girl knows how to argue! But to make things more easier for her, I reserved one of the pools. It was normal-sized, so the other residents had the big, huge ones. We walked in the backyard and I was the first to dive in. I floated to the surface and grinned.

"C'mon guys! The water's great!," I called.

Kaoru laughed and joined me.

"Cannon ball!," she yelled on her way in.

Momoko rolled her eyes playfully and dipped a toe in.

"Bo-ring!," Kaoru complained.

"Whatever," Momoko shrugged, sitting at the side of the pool.

"Are you guys swimming without us?," a voice asked, mocking a hurt tone. It was Butch and the rest of the boys. They all had different trunks in their respected colors. Brick had a dark red one and Akito had a bright one.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

Boomer waved at me and jumped into the pool, swimming next to me. Butch was near the pool, so Brick pushed him in there. Akito laughed and pushed his dad in for his Uncle Butch's revenge, then jumping in on his own. Kaoru whispered in Brick's ear and motioned towards a dazed Momoko after the he resurfaced. Oh gosh, don't tell me they're going to do something stupid. Brick dived under the water and went towards Momoko's feet, but some boys were whistling, making her turn red and uncomfortable. She jumped into the pool and went unknowingly swam into Brick's arms when he came back up again. He looked down at her, confused. His face was red. Ooh! My own personal soap opera! Squee! Boomer must've saw me grinning because he looked at my show. Some more whistles were heard. I snapped my head to see other guys looking at me, then some girls drooling at Boomer. I swam near him and dug my head in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. Kaoru tried to go fight the people whistling at her, but Butch held her back and kept his arms locked around her waist. She kept fighting to get out of his arms. Brick looked pissed and growled at the people, zapping some lasers near their heads. They all ran, screaming and pushing one another on their way inside. Momoko stayed in his arms until they were all gone while Brick seemed to treasure every moment.

"How long do you give them until they fall for each other?," Boomer whispered in my ear.

"A day or two, tops," I whispered back.

"I give them 4 days," he responded.

"Who knows? It can be longer," I giggled.

He chuckled and pecked my cheek as a reply. We kept watching my new show. Momoko looked up, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Brick gave her a smile and they started talking. There was some laughs here and there, then Momoko sheepishly kissed his cheek. Even though Brick kept himself in order in the outside, I had a feeling that he was jumping from the inside. Akito swam next to the green couple, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Are my parents_ flirting?_," he questioned.

"Yup, but they don't know it," Butch chuckled.

"But doesn't Dad know that he's going to get cooties?!," he exclaimed.

"Trust me, your dad _wants _cooties," Kaoru laughed.

I laughed too. Boys will be boys. We began to play again until the wind changed from fresh to cold. I'm guessing winter decided to kick in for good today. We all went inside and took showers separately. After my shower, I dried my hair with a towel and changed into some comfortable pajamas which was a white tank top, baby blue bottoms, and some white slippers. I snuggled into the bed and turned on the TV. Boomer went in and didn't come out until the middle of an episode from Awkward. He had some grey sweatpants and a blue tee with some black socks. We stayed up for a little while, then I snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and kept me in his arms.

"Tomorrow, we're going back to the mansion," he whispered.

"Ok," I answered.

Momoko... It's great to have you back. Akito... I hope you have a better life with us.

* * *

**Here's chapter ocho(8). This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope I can top it. Please review and favorite. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints? Review and/or PM me. See ya next time~~**


	10. Phones And Forts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

Butch's POV

_"Kaoru, you look so pretty!," I grinned, twirling her around. Her was hair down and straight while she wore a light green dress with Mary Janes. _

_"I was hoping you'd like it Butch-koi! I love you so much!," she giggled._

_I gently set her down on the floor and brought her face near mine._

_"I love you for who you are, not by the clothes you wear," I whispered._

_She blushed and looked away. "I-I love you too, Butch-koi."_

_"Look at me when you say it."_

_Kaoru faced me and slowly started to lean in._

_"I-I love.."_

_I leaned in closer._

_"You too..."_

_Our lips were an inch apart._

_"Butch-koi..."_

_I closed my eyes and..._

"Butch! Get up!," a voice yelled near my ear.

"Ack!," I yelped, meeting something cold.

I opened my eyes to see the main girl of my dreams with her luggage. Turns out I was on the floor.

"C'mon Butch, we're leaving in 10 minutes," Kaoru said.

"What time is it?," I groaned.

"It's time to go get ready for out 3 hour trip," she replied.

"That's not a number," I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get off your lazy butt and get ready."

"What time is it?"

"It's 11 'o clock, now hurry up!"

By the time I was about to say something, Kaoru was already walking out with her luggage. I moaned and looked at my dresser. So far...too far... Who puts a dresser all the way out of the bed's perimeter anyways?! I forced myself to get up and went to choose my outfit. Black combat jeans, a green shirt with a logo, and some black, white, and green jordans. The rest of my belongings were packed away. I stepped outside and met everyone with their stuff, climbing into the limo. Kaoru waited for me.

"Hey," I greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," she greeted back.

We got in and sat next to each other. Kaoru and I got our phones out. My first action was to play Flappy Bird. It gets addicting, trust me. I listened to the reds' conversation.

"Mom, where are we going?," Akito asked.

"We're going to Tokyo to live your father," she answered.

He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulders, as if he was ready to go to sleep. A grin pulled itself on my lips at the thought of having kids. I wonder if my son will ever turn out to look like me? And what about having a little girl? Hmm... Well, time will tell on day, and it _better_ say Kaoru will be the mother! Speaking of Kaoru, she was leaning her back on my arm while listening to music. We've got 3 hours to get to the mansion, so might as well do something. I stole a kiss from her lips and slipped the phone out of her hands, unplugging her headphones to make sure she wouldn't notice. Kaoru blushed and answered. We ended it a minute or two later. It's a good thing Akito was asleep or else he would've said, and I quote, 'Eeew! Uncle Butch, you have cooties'. Kaoru looked around her, probably on the search of her phone. I tried to unlock her phone, but there was a password.

"Kaoru, what's your password?," I asked.

She spotted her phone and reached for it, but I kept it out of her range.

"Hey! Gimme my phone!," she demanded.

"What's your password?," I repeated.

"If you give me my phone, I'll let you see," she offered.

"No, tell me your password," I said.

"Butch!," she hissed.

"Tell. Me. Your. Password," I ordered.

"Kaoru, Butch, don't. You'll wake up Akito," Miyako shushed.

"But she won't tell me her password!," I complained.

"That's because her password might be a guy's name," Boomer chuckled.

I typed in 'butch' and the phone denied it. There was no humor about having your girlfriend set up a password that was any other name besides yours.

"Now you _have_ to tell me your password," I scowled.

Kaoru mirrored my look, so I intensified mine. She copied my actions and we glared at each other for a while until her face faltered.

"Tell me," I growled.

Kaoru looked serious for a moment, but then she started to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into giggles and the giggles soon turned into laughter. I wasn't amused.

"Butch Hiroshi Jojo, you are a big idiot," she laughed, trying not to wake up Akito.

"How am I a big idiot?," I questioned.

She calmed herself down and gently took the phone from my grasp, slowly unlocking it so I could see. Her password was 'BJ+KM'. I flushed in embarrassment. My actions were kind of silly. Only a tiny bit. Kaoru smiled and crawled onto my lap, resting her head on my chest.

"You are so stupid," she laughed softly.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," I smirked.

She kissed my chin then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. I ran my fingers through her hair and closed my eyes, too. Every piece of darkness consumed me, knocking my mind unconscious.

**3 Hours Later...**

"Butch, wake up!," a voice called. Boomer!

Man, I hate being woken up twice in one day! I opened an eye to see a napping Kaoru in my lap, clamping her eyes shut. My other eye opened and roamed around the now empty limo.

"Butch, wake up!," another voice repeated. Brick!

They were at the door of the limo. A dark aura surrounded me and Kaoru.

"Who are the people asking for death wishes?," Kaoru hissed silently.

"My brothers," I answered.

We both slowly turned to meet those blue and red eyes, full of amusement. I got up, Kaoru still in my arms, and exited the vehicle. Once we were out, Kaoru was thrown in the air. She transformed into Powered Buttercup while I transformed into Strong Butch, our weapons appearing in our hands. My flute was set to my lips and my lungs were full of air. Kaoru's feet settled on my shoulders and her hammer was gripped in a hand.

"Get ready to be sent to a coffin," we both said at the same.

All of a sudden, cold water was thrown to our heads. I shook my head to get rid of the water and directed myself to see the attackers. Blondie and Carrot Head!

"What was that for?!," I barked.

"So you two wouldn't kill them," Momoko answered.

"But why cold water?!," Kaoru screeched.

"It snapped you guys out of it, didn't it?," Miyako shot.

I grumbled and marched all the way to my room I shared with Kaoru. Without another thought, my mind coordinated my body into the shower with- let me make this clear- _hot _water. It didn't take long for me to come out and for my girlfriend to get in. I surfed through the TV channels and settled with Full House. Kaoru came out and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?," I asked with a confused expression.

"I'm going to show Momoko a tour of the mansion," she replied, closing the door behind her.

I raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then went back to watching the show. Not even five minutes later, my brothers came in.

"What's up?," I greeted carelessly.

"Our girls didn't let us join the tour," Boomer pouted.

"Miyako said that we should have some brotherly time together," Brick sweat-dropped.

An idea popped up in my head.

"Do you wanna build a fort?"

Brick looked skeptical. "How old are we? 10?," he paused, then grinned," Let's do it!"

"Yeah, and let's make it a big one!," Boomer exaggerated.

"C'mon guys! Let's do it in the one of the living rooms!," I encouraged, leading them out of my room. This is going to be so cool!

* * *

**Here's chapter 10. Yeah, it's pretty boring, but I felt like I needed to update something, so yeah... Anyways: review, favorite, flame, follow, etc. Questions, comments, concerns? Review or PM me! Bye guys~~**


	11. Pranks For Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

Akito's POV

I walked in a bunch of hallways with Mom and my aunts.

"And that's the last part of our tour," Aunty Miyako giggled after showing me and Mom the sauna room.

"Wow! This is a cool mansion!," I grinned.

"Yeah, now lets go find the guys. They might be in my room with Butch," Aunty Kaoru said before leading us out of the hallway.

"Ok," Mom nodded while taking my hand.

I smiled at the warmth. It's not everyday that I get that type of affection...well, at least back in that lab. I'm still wondering how 2 and 3 are doing? Aunty Kaoru broke my train of thought when she stopped us in front of a door. It must be her room.

"How much I bet the boys are fighting?," she asked.

"Twenty bucks that they fell asleep," Aunty Miyako gambled.

"Deal," they both confirmed.

Mom rolled her eyes and opened the door. No one was in there.

"Guess you both lost," Mom smirked.

My aunts pouted, but looked relieved at the fact they don't own anyone twenty dollars.

"Where's Dad?," I asked Mom.

"I don't know. Let's go and look for them," she answered, taking me down the hallway with her. My aunts trailed behind us.

I used my x-ray vision to look for Dad and my uncles. It took me a while to spot them. They were in a room, snickering and laughing.

"Mom, they're in there," I stated, pointing to a room.

"Hm?" Mom knocked on the door and waited.

Someone's hand popped out and quickly hung a sign that said 'No Gurlz Alauwd! 0nli Boyz!'. I read it out loud. The hand must've noticed I was a boy because it took my arm and took me in the room.

"Hey!," Mom and my aunties yelled.

I looked around the room to see Dad high-5ing Uncle Boomer while Uncle Butch laughed.

"Let us in! I have my video games in there!," Aunt Kaoru hollered through the door.

"Nope! You girls said to have brother bonding time, so we are!," Uncle Butch replied, snickering.

"What about my magazines?!," Aunt Miyako questioned.

"You already read them!," Uncle Boomer responded.

"Well, if you're not going to give Akito back, make sure you guys don't do anything stupid, got it?," Mom instructed.

"We aren't bad influences! We'll have a blast, right squirt?," Brick muzzled my hair.

"Yeah! See you later Mom!," I called.

"Ok, be good!," she answered.

I heard footsteps fade away. They must've left.

"Ready for some real fun?," Uncle Butch winked.

"Depends what it is," I smirked.

"Dang Brick! You and your boy are just like twins!," Uncle Boomer chuckled.

"He is, isn't he?," Dad smirked. "Now let's get down to business, men!"

"Alright, what pranks are we doing today?," Uncle Butch asked.

"I say the spider prank," Uncle Butch grinned," the mouse prank," Uncle Boomer clenched his fist with a 'yes'," and the snake prank." Dad sure had a thing for pranks.

"What do you mean 'pranks'?," I asked, honestly confused.

"You see, son, your uncles and I pull pranks on you aunts and mom to scare them. When they're scared, do you know what they do?," I shook my head," they hold onto the nearest men." Dad indicated himself and my uncles.

"Eew! Dad! Don't you know that girls have _cooties_?," I questioned.

"Yes, and when you grow up and meet a girl, you'll _want_ her cooties," he explained.

"Yuck! No thanks," I responded stubbornly, crossing my arms with a pout.

"Well then, tough guy, I'd like to see you say that when you're around 13 or 14," Dad laughed. He walked to the corner of the room and opened a package," alright men, it's opening time!"

Uncle Boomer and Butch both got up with groans and joined. I trailed behind them to see packs of fake snakes, spiders, and mice. So they have them in packages?

"Here Akito, open some packages and we'll be done faster," Dad grinned while ripping a package of fake snakes.

I opened a couple and by the time my eyes looked in the box, all of the packages were open. Dang! They're fast!

"Hey Dad, what happens now?," I asked before my stomach growled. My face flushed in embarrassment.

Dad chuckled at my actions and walked to another side of the room. I've never noticed the full room until right now. There was party lights hung around the ceiling, no room lights were on, and there was junk food scattered around the floor. Starting with Doritos, Hot Cheetos, Big Red, Big Blue, Snickers, Recess Buttercups, Air Heads, and more! It's like I died and went to Man Heaven! There was even some cool video game consoles!

"Help yourself out," Uncle Boomer said before grabbing a bag of chips, sitting down and turning on the Wii.

"Really?," I awed, looking at a bottle of Sprite and a bag of Doritos next to a can of bean dip.

"Whatever is in this mansion is yours," Dad stated while grabbing some Hot Cheetos and a can of Coca Cola.

"Cool!," I exclaimed while taking the snacks and opening them.

We all sat down and used YouTube on the Wii. Epic Fails to be exact. Dad sat next to me and muzzled my hair again.

"You know? I've always wanted a son that looks a lot like me," he said.

"Seriously?," I questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded and went back to watching the movie.

"Hey Brick? When are we going to do the pranks?," Uncle Butch asked.

"After a couple of videos."

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"I can't believe those idiots took my video games," I huffed.

"And my magazines," Miyako pouted.

Momoko rolled her eyes playfully as a response to our ranting.

"What now?," Miyako asked.

"I think we should make a fort of our own," Momoko suggested, smirking deviously.

"Oh really?," I asked smugly, crossing my arms.

"Shall we, ladies?," Miyako offered, showing us to a door.

"We shall," Momoko grinned, walking in and turning on the lights.

A disco ball appeared and some speakers appeared. There was a dance floor, cat walk, and sofas everywhere! It was the party room! Perfect!

"Awesome!," Momoko cheered.

"Alright Momoko, time to get ready!," I said.

"Where are the blankets and pillows?," she asked.

"Let's get some from the guest room," Miyako ordered.

She nodded and ran down the hallway and into the nearest guest room.

"I'll go get some CDs from my room and you go get some snacks," I listed while running all they way to my room I shared with Butch. Our CD case was full of music selections. My eyes searched for a certain green one of mine. It was hidden behind a 1D CD Miyako put there. I didn't touch it because it might infect me with One Direction germs. Anyways, I got the music CD and ran back out and into the party room. Momoko set some lights around the ceiling and made some beds out of sheets on the floor. Miyako had a bag full of junk food and sodas. Cool!

"Ready for a girl's night out?," I asked in an excited tone.

"Heck yeah!," they yelled. We all got into our positions, but to make sure the boys wouldn't get in, Miyako made sure the door was locked.

"Hey girls, let's transform! It's been a while since we've done that!," Momoko said.

I thought about it and agreed. Miyako squealed in joy. We all got our compacts and transformed.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

_"Powered Buttercup!"_

We all smiled and began to fly.

"Man, it feels good to have my old hammer back," I sighed lovingly, looking at my weapon.

"Yeah, now let's get this party started!," Momoko laughed.

I nodded in agreement and flew to the speakers, slamming my CD in the stereo and putting on my DJ headphones.

"Crank up the music, Buttercup!," Bubbles screamed when Treasure by Bruno Mars.

I chuckled and turned up the music. It was almost on full blast!

_Give me, give me, give me your attention baby!_

_Gotta say something about yourself!_

Blossom strutted down the cat walk with her Powerpuff jacket over shoulder. Bubbles blew some bubbles and then went to go join Blossom. I brought it upon myself to be the announcer.

"Here comes the Puffs! Oh, here comes the leader. She's 5'6, loves sweets, and has unique eyes. Ladies and gentlemen, the leader may be extraordinary and appealing on her outer extension, but she is awfully quite unpleasant at expense of her intelligence being threatened by rude remarks from those who believe themselves as higher than she is," I laughed through the microphone. Now to start Bubbles'.

"Dear folks of tonight's evening, here comes the bubbly one of the Puffs! She's 5'5 and a half, loves shopping, and has sky blue eyes. She must seem as if the inventor of joy has dawned her with the gift of immortal gaiety, am I not correct? Though, when her lovely demeanor is interrupted with the impoliteness of fellow presences, her temper skyrockets," I finished to see my sisters staring at me with shocked faces.

"Since when did you know those type of smart words?," Momoko chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Since forever, I just don't use them often," I shrugged.

Miyako giggled at my answer. My eyes rolled and when I was fixing to change songs, a spider appeared on the top of my speaker. My blood drained and my throat let out an ear-splitting screech of horror.

_"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"_

To my surprise, my sisters joined in. Another spider popped up and more kept coming. I spotted some snakes and mice, but they weren't as scary as the big, hairy, filthy spiders! Bubbles unlocked the door and bolted out. Blossom and I followed her lead. My face met a strong chest. I looked up to see Butch, so I jumped into his arms and buried my head in his chest. He looked a little surprised and amused.

"What happened?," he asked.

"I-it was a-a-a SPIDER!," I squeaked while holding onto him tight.

"Where?"

"In the party room!"

He soothed me and rocked my trembling body in his arms. Now I feel like a baby...

"C'mon, let's go to the room and we'll stay in there to watch a movie," he said while walking up the stairs.

As long there isn't any spiders in the bed, I'm all good.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I trembled in Brick's arms and clutched his shirt in fear.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. Nothing will hurt you. Now, let's go to the room with Akito, it's getting late," he said.

"O-okay," I nodded in agreement.

He began to walk to 'our' room while Akito trailed behind us. It wasn't long until we reached the room. He looked for some clothes, gave me a red t-shirt and grey sweat-pants, then shooed me into the bathroom. I put the garments on and smelled them. They smelled raspberries. A smile took over my lips. I walked out the bathroom to see my guys in their pajamas. Akito had a black shirt with the word 'Swag' in white letters and some red basketball shorts. Brick had a red shirt and some black sweats. They looked adorable! I smiled even more and hugged them. They returned the favor and sat with me on the bed. Akito was in the middle of me and Brick. We watched F•R•I•E•N•D•S. There was some laughs here and there, but when it was 10 o' clock, Akito yawned.

"Look champ, I've got something to show ya," Brick smiled while leading Akito through a door in the room. I followed out of curiosity to see the surprise. It was a room fit for a boy. There was a desk, toys, bed, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, a TV with an Xbox 360, and a bubble chair. Akito's jaw fell open.

"Wow!," he grinned before running in and checking the room out.

Brick looked satisfied to see his son in excitement. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched our son dance around in glee.

"Alright Akito, time for bed," I ordered softly.

Akito nodded and laid down on his water- yes, _water_ -bed and snuggled into the sheets. I walked to him and kissed his forehead. Brick stood by my side.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad," he yawned, closing his eyes.

Brick ruffled his hair and we both walked out. We both retired to our bed and laid down. I gave Brick his space and scooted to one end of the bed, closing my eyes. It wasn't long until I heard him snore. He shivered a bit and hugged himself for warmth. I felt bad and moved towards him, cuddling in his chest. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight, Brick," I murmured.

I'm not sure if he said this is in his sleep or not, but he answered.

"Goodnight, Momoko."

Maybe life won't be so bad anymore.

* * *

**There's chapter 10. Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, readers! I got to tell you a little something about my story! Would you guys want me to review once a week with a long chapter or would you rather have two updates a week with short chapters? I would love either one. BTW, review, etc. See ya guys soon~~**


	12. 1 & 2 Appear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and story plot!**

* * *

1's POV

We ran as far away as we could. It's been about three and a half months since 0 has escaped and life couldn't get any worse. Well, at least I hope. 2 started to grunt a bit since the scientists shot his leg. They hid us in a basement deep in the woods so no one could hear our cries for help. Those two morons with no lives thought that that we would never try to escape since the day they told us 0 was dead. It's not true. It can't be. I can feel it. I threw another smoke bomb towards the scientist's direction and tried to fly while helping 2. We managed, but after a little bit of flying, we gave in to our bodies' cry for rest. I landed first so 2 could break his fall on me. He was heavier than I thought.

"1? Where are we?," 2 questioned looking around the buildings in wonder.

"I don't know, but we better look around and ask if anyone if they've seen 0 before the idiots find us," I said while helping him to a first house.

He nodded in agreement and knocked on the first door. A fat, old, bald guy came out with a cigar in his mouth and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were red.

"What do you two want?," he spat, leaning on the doorframe.

"Have you seen him?," I asked, showing him a picture of 0 out.

He scoffed. "No, now scram before I call the police."

I growled under my breath and was about to shoot lasers at his shiny head, but 2 held me back.

"Don't do it. We'll get in trouble," he warned.

"Fine." I whistled, walking away with him leaning on my shoulder. When the guy slammed his door shut, I 'accidentally' shot a laser at the roof of his house. A little fire started and after a second or two, it grew.

"_1_," 2 hissed.

"Sorry, it slipped," I lied, trying to fight off a grin.

He glared at me before lifting himself off of the ground. The old guy ran out of his house and spotted us.

"You *beep* kids! Get your little *beep* back here and put the *beep* fire out!," he cursed.

2 frowned, but used his wind powers to put the fire out. I watched and patiently waited for him to be done. To pass the time, I used my earth powers to play with some pieces of his yard. The old man looked shock. Tch... He stumbled back and fled into the house. 2 finished after a couple of minutes and limped towards me.

"Let's keep going," he said.

"Alright," I nodded.

The sun was beginning to set after checking...um... I lost count after 27... But the number of houses didn't tick me off; the people did. We met _at least_ 12 drunkies, 7 smokers, 4 people with a lot of kids, 2 big mouths, and 3 spoiled brats! Only one person offered us food and it was a smoker, so we didn't eat it. The wind started to turn even colder than before. It's winter and we were only in a thin shirt, cargo jeans, and sandals. I glanced at 2 and noticed his lips were blue. I know he likes blue, but it didn't look good on his skin features. We need to find somewhere warm- my teeth chattered- and fast.

"1, I'm cold and my wound is stinging really hard," 2 shivered.

"Aw crud, dude. C'mon, let's try one more house and then we'll go find some shelter somewhere," I encouraged, going on a knee.

2 looked at me with a confused look.

"Climb on my back," I explained.

"Oh."

He limped towards me and climbed on my back. I lifted him up and started to walk towards the nearest house. Like I've said before: He's heavier than I thought. When I knocked on the door, another drunkie answered the door. Add that to the list. He looked like he was angry and sad.

"Why," he hiccupped," did she leave me? I ," hiccup," treated her like," hiccup," royalty! That *beep* broke up with me!"

"Um, yeah, whatever. Listen, have you seen him?," I asked, showing him the picture of 0.

He squinted at it and scowled.

"Why do you, _hiccup_, have a picture of, _hiccup_, her?," he demanded, reaching for the photo.

"Hey, it's not whoever you're talking about! Now answer the question!," I barked, getting ready to bury him in the ground any second now.

"Don't you even think about it," 2 stated with his eyebrows in slits.

"How'd you-"

"You're just that predictable."

I sweat-dropped and noticed the drunkie who tried to get the photo. My foot slammed against his chin and sent him up to the sky.

"I told you not to do it!," 2 howled.

"You told me not to _think_ about it," I corrected with a smirk.

I placed him on the porch and flew up to meet the drunkie. He looked scared as heck.

"W-whoa! Mutant!," he cried as his finger pointed at me.

"_Mutant?!_," I roared in offense.

I brought up some balls of earth from his yard and got ready to send the drunkie to his grave, but someone held me back. I bet it's 2.

"2! If it's you, God so help me that I'll rip your head off!," I yelled, thrashing in my attacker's arm.

"Hey, chill!," a voice yelled back.

Huh? I freed myself, turned around, and met a guy that wore dark green. There was more people behind him, but I'm too busy to count! I need to get out of here! I dropped the boulders of dirt down and went for 2, who was witnessed the scene of me and the strangers. I carried him over my back tried to fly away.

"Not to pressure you here, 1, but they're catching up!," he hollered.

'Dang it!,' I thought in fear.

It wasn't even a minute later when the strangers caught us.

"Are you two the same people who burned the guy's roof?," the girl with ribbons in her hair asked.

"What makes you think he did it? And even after he did, I put it out!," 2 babbled.

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Well, that answers our question," the blonde guy chuckled.

"But why?," my attacker questioned.

"We were looking for our cousin!," 2 ratted out.

"_2_!," I hissed.

"Wait a minute! What does your cousin look like?," the lady in pigtails quizzed.

I just showed her the picture with a spark of hope. They all looked at the people wearing red.

"Do you think...," the girl in deep green trailed off.

"Yeah," the guy in a bandana nodded.

"Lucky day for you two. We know where he's at," Ribbon-girl stated, crossing her arms.

"Really? Where is he?," 2 asked.

Why's he getting heavier with every second?

"He's not in town, but he's with his parents," Pigtails answered.

My strength is draining.

"Will we ever see him again?," 2 continued.

Can a boy weigh like 7 elephants on an airplane?

"Yeah, we'll put you two in the next bus to Kasakuba," Bandana Boy said.

My eyes are getting droopy.

"Hey, you ok?," Attacker asked in concern.

I started to wobble.

"Yeah... I just need to...go...to...sleep," I muttered before powering out.

"1!," I heard 2 call.

* * *

2's POV

I fell down with 1, who wasn't aware of us falling to our death. The strangers caught us when we were an inch off the ground.

"Man, he's really knocked out," Ribbons said.

"Hold up, is that a _gun wound?_," Blonde Boy asked with a face of bewilderment.

"Yeah, the scientists shot me during our escape, but don't worry, it'll heal in a day tops," I smiled.

"Man, he reminds me of Miyako," Pigtails commented.

Miyako? As in, Miyako Kiri Gotokuji?

"Miyako Gotokuji?," I asked.

They all looked at me.

"How do you know her name?," Green Girl asked.

"She's my mom," I clarified.

"NANI?," they all said at once.

"Yeah, she's my mom and Boomer Eiji Jojo is my dad," I explained.

"Then let me guess: Kaoru Rin Matsubara is the boy's mom and Butch Hiroshi Jojo is his dad, am I not correct?," Bandana quizzed.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Now that you mention it, they look like their dads," Blonde boy observed.

"No time for this, we have to get the wound wrapped and the boys warm," 1's attacker ordered, carrying my cousin and flying off.

Blonde boy took me on his back and followed, everyone else trailing along. My eyes were getting heavy, so I closed them and drifted off to sleep. I hope 0's doing okay.

**Next Morning...**

2's POV

I woke up to the smell of food. Not burning food, not microwaved food, but _good_ food. It must've gotten to 1's nose because he woke up, sniffing the air.

"Mmm," he hummed, floating into another room. I followed him. During our scavenger hunt for food, I noticed my leg was bandaged. It didn't hurt anymore, so I gingerly unwrapped it. My leg looked brand new. It's not surprising, my injuries always heal in a day or three, maximum.

"Look who woke up," Pigtails chirped, passing by us with a glass of orange juice.

"Morning," Green Boy greeted from the kitchen.

"Good morning," we said, sitting down at the table.

Everyone got their food and the girls sat some plates in front of us. They sat down, prayed for their food, then started to dig in. I grabbed a fork and stabbed intp my pancakes in hunger. The piece of food entered my mouth and it instantly made me jump inside. Bandana started to talk.

"Now that we're settled, why not introduce each other?"

I nodded and everyone introduced themselves, then 1 and I did. Berserk got up and headed to the phone.

"What're you up to?," Blaze asked.

"We have to tell the girls that we know where these two are," she replied before dialing a number.

"I can't wait to see 0 again," I grinned.

"Me too," 1 agreed.

We watched Berserk anxiously and saw her frown. She hung up and walked back to the table.

"Sorry guys, but the weather isn't letting me through," she sighed.

My smile shattered.

"But until then, we can go find those scientists and whip their behinds!," Blade chipped in.

"Yeah, let's go!," Brute encouraged, getting up.

The red ones groaned and led the green couple out the door. Brat looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You two don't have any coats."

Blare noticed and met her eyes. He walked into a room and came back with some sweaters. I got a dark blue one and 1 got a dark green one.

"C'mon, everyone might be wondering why're we taking so long," Brat smiled, flying out with Blare behind her.

I followed with 1 behind me. Everyone waited for us to lead them to the scientists' lab. 1 was the leader since 0 is gone, so he went up front. It only took 20 minutes to get to the hidden jail cell. We all floated in front of it and I knocked on the door. The older people hid while I stood on the door step with 1. One of the scientists opened the door. He seemed to be drunk again. Our nightmare realized it was us after a little inspection.

"Why you little *beep*! Get your *beep* *beep* in here or so help me I'll *beep* beat your little *beep*!," he hissed, raising his beer bottle.

"Nice to see you again, Kazahuziko," I greeted him calmly.

"Why you little-!," he growled, moving his arm to smash the bottle on my head.

I flinched and waited for the pain, but it never came. My eyes looked up to see an angry Blare gripping my attacker's wrist. Kazahuziko trembled in fear.

"W-who are you?," he asked.

"The person who came to give you a taste of your own medicine," Blare barked, upper-cutting his chin.

"Kaza-kun? Who's at the door?," our 2nd abuser called, walking out, drunk as well.

"Hi Benibata," 1 smirked.

She gasped at us, scowled, and raised a hand to slap us, but Brat stopped her.

"So you like to abuse kids, huh?," Brat snapped with an evil, creepy grin.

Benibata gulped and was sent through a tree trunk. Brute went join Brat.

"Over here, Brat," Brute called.

Brat smirked and kicked Beinbata to her as if the old hag was a soccer ball. I sat down and watched. Blade went up to help Blare. They played with Kazahuziko as if he was a volley ball. Blaze and Berserk became the referees. I grinned and 1 came out with some popcorn, offering me some. We ate happily and watched our enemies get beaten to the bone. There was some laughs here and there. Who knew watching your abusers getting abused was fun?

* * *

Miyako's POV

Everyone decided that today was too much a cold day to be outside, so we stayed inside.

"What do you guys want to do?," Kaoru asked, laying on the couch with Butch.

"Let's bake!," I smiled.

"Bo-ring!," Kaoru replied.

"Draw?"

"Worse."

"Dress up?"

"Heck no."

"Watch a movie?"

"Already done too many times."

"Play video games?"

"We're going to end up playing Just Dance 2014 again."

"Sleep?"

"Just took a nap."

"How about a round of laser tag?"

"Are you menta-wait, hold up, laser tag?"

"Yes."

"That sounds promising."

I laughed when my sisters shot to her feet, Butch following. Boomer took my hand and led me to the game room. Brick held Momoko's waist while she took Akito's hand. I swear, I want a family like that. Boomer noticed my staring and smiled.

"Someday we'll have a family like that, Miyako-koi. No need to worry," he soothed.

I smiled and we pressed our lips together for a second before walking with the others. We all picked up our armor and guns. There was three different teams. Red, blue, and green. My codename was lights in the room dimmed down, making neon colors appear. I hid behind the nearest wall and loaded my gun. No, it doesn't shoot anything, but it gives me more points. I saw a flash of green, shot it, then moved onto another wall. The vest beeped and an angry voice was heard.

"_AW MAN!_"

I giggled, knowing it was Butch. My uniform blinked, indicating someone shot me. My gun said it was FastSky17. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a mini version of Brick. The game kept going. So far, I shot everyone but Momoko. I watched for any red movements. Some wind picked up around me.

"Momoko?," I called, readying my weapon with determination.

I felt someone run behind me. My head snapped over my shoulder and everything went in slow motion.

"NNN-"

Momoko aimed, running/jumping to the side.

"OOO-"

I tried to turn around and shoot, but Momoko's finger was already on the trigger.

"OOO!"

She shot at me. I slowly fainted on the ground, my hand rested on my forehead. Momoko laughed at my reaction and fell on the floor, clutching her stomach. Everyone else came out and noticed her on the floor. Brick's face momentarily brightned, but it was replaced by a smirk. He snuck up behind Momoko and carried her in his arms. She giggled as he spun her around. Akito smiled at them. Hopefully, his companions will be found. Kaoru's face was flushing...hm, probably from the game.

"Kaoru, maybe you should lay down for a bit," I suggested.

She nodded and Butch led her out of the game room. Momoko looked concern.

"Don't worry, she always does that," I reassured.

"Why?," Momoko questioned.

"She always had nightmares about you," I murmured softly.

Momoko looked guilty, so Brick wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Akito took her hand and squeezed it. Like I said before, I wish I had a family. Boomer took me out and we went to our room. He shut the door behind us and hugged me. I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miyako. We'll have our own family soon enough," he said.

I nodded, knowing it'd be true. I want to have son that looks like his dad and then a little girl that looks like me. If anyone would ever hurt my little girl, my son would confront them and nicely tell them to stop... I hope... Boomer was about to say something, but someone slammed the door open. It was Akito.

"Aunt Miyako! Uncle Boomer! Aunt Kaoru isn't waking up and Mom sent me to come get you two!," he panicked, running out.

I looked at Boomer and he led me out the door. We sprinted all the way to Kaoru's room and slowed down when we got to the door. I opened it and entered with Boomer. Kaoru was pale and she was groaning. Butch sat himself on a chair next to the bed and held her hand.

"I'll call a doctor," Momoko said on her way out.

"No, don't," Butch ordered.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Your girlfriend looks like she's dying and you're not going to call a doctor?!," Brick demanded.

"She's not dying, she's having a dream."

I immediately understood, but Momoko and Akito seemed like they didn't. Butch noticed and started to explain.

"Kaoru developed a new power that lets her see the future through a dream. That's how we found you."

I sat down on the edge on the bed, checking her temperature.

"She's burning."

No one said a word in response. After ten minutes, Brick opened his mouth to say something, but Kaoru sat up. Sweat dripped down her face. Butch instantly hugged her and asked what she saw. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"Butch, we have a son."

I was shocked.

"And Miyako, you have son, too."

I was even more shocked. Boomer grinned and twirled me around.

"You see? We have a son like your sister and my brother!"

I rejoiced with him while Kaoru explained where the other two were at. Soon, everyone was celebrating. It turns out that the other two are with the Rights and Punks. I can't wait to see my son!

* * *

**Done and done! Here's chapter 12, please enjoy, night guys! Review, etc...**


	13. Kids Meet Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

1's POV

After an hour of joy and content, the leaders decided the human sports should stop. There was some complaints, but everyone decided to listen after being threatened to be treated the same way. We flew the nearest jail and dropped them in there without another thought. During the flight home, Berserk's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello? Berserk here."

"Good, but how did you get to me? The weather didn't let me get through before."

"You did? Well, that explains why I didn't recognize the number."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Kaoru has a power now?"

She nodded and stopped in mid-air.

"So Miyako and Kaoru knows..?"

"Oh, the boys?"

"Ok, give me a sec."

She clicked on a button and started to speak aloud. "Hey guys, they're on speaker, both of your parents are on."

I flew near her phone and eyed it.

"Umm, hey. I'm 1. Are any of you are my parents? They're Kaoru and Butch," I said.

There was some shuffles until a voice went through.

"Hello? I'm Kaoru."

I smiled excitedly.

"Hey Mom."

A new voice came on.

"Hello, it's Butch. How's my son been doing?"

"Real good, Dad."

"You're not causing havoc over there, are you?"

I pondered about the fire and the fight with the drunkie for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Nope."

"You paused and used 'nope'. I _know _you did something wrong."

"Ha! He caught you, 1," 2 laughed.

"_Shut up 2!_," I hissed.

Another voice went through the phone.

"2? Is he my son?"

Mom spoke.

"Miyako! I'm not done talking to my son yet!"

2 grinned and flew near the phone.

"Hi Mom, is Dad there?"

Someone squealed "You hear that? He called me Mom!". Probably 2's mother...

"Yeah, your dad is here," a fourth voice said.

"Hey Dad."

"Son, have you been keeping an eye on the demons' spawn?"

There was some "_Hey!_"s in the background. 2 laughed.

"Yup, 1 almost burnt a house down and he fought a drunkie."

"Really? Kaoru, should we give him a high-5 or ground him?"

"We'll have to think about that, Butch..."

Some new voice said "You shouldn't ground him since he's not even here yet." An oddly familiar voice laughed. It made my eyes widen.

"0? Is that you?," I asked.

"Yeah, but my name's not 0 anymore. It's Akito."

"Akito?," 2 questioned.

"Uh-huh. Mom and Dad gave me a new full name. I hope I can see you two soon! The mansion over here is so cool!"

"Did you say _mansion_?," I asked.

"M-hmm."

"Awesome!," 2 cheered.

"Now you two stay warm. We'll send a chauffer to get you boys today, so get ready and eat, then wait for the limo. And thanks for taking care of them, Blaze and company," a new male voice said.

"No problem," Blaze shrugged.

2 and I exchanged goodbyes with our parents and Berserk hung up.

"You heard 'em. Someone will be here in a couple of hours, so let's go home and get you two ready," Brat smiled, leading everyone to the house.

I smiled. Finally! This moment was perfect. My new guardians actually want me and they live in a mansion, too! 2 eagerly sat down, watching a wall clock intensely. Blade chuckled at his actions and ruffled his hair.

"Hey dude, they won't be here for hours, might as well get ready," Blare chortled.

I nodded in agreement, but then realized something. "We don't have nothing to get ready."

The leaders looked at each other, crossing their arms with smirks. Man, it's like they're twins!

"You two can take a bath while we wash and mend your clothes," Blaze said.

"Wait a second. Together?," I questioned.

He nodded. I met 2's eyes and we had serious expressions. A second later, they were replaced by excited smiles. We high-5ed and ran into the bathroom, stripping our clothes off on the way. Before entering, I noticed the girls covering their eyes with flushed faces while the guys laughed. 2 turned on the warm water and we jumped in the bath tub. I got some bubbly liquid and poured a little in the water. The bubbles appeared and I laughed, piling some bubbles on my chin.

"Ho, ho, ho!," I mocked as if I was Santa.

2 chuckled and sliced my bubble beard off. I scowled and dumped his head under the water. He shot his head back up for air and used his water powers to make water bubbles around the bathroom. I used my lightning powers to create mini lightning bolts to pop them. Our little show must've been loud because Blade came in.

"What's with the racket?," he questioned before noticing the bubbles and lightning. He raised an eyebrow and looked at us.

"How did you make water bubbles?"

2 used his powers to make some more. Blade looked surprised.

"Do you have elemental powers," he asked.

We nodded. He ran out and called the other guys. The girls stayed out. Blade, Blaze, and Blare entered the small bathroom.

"You boys have powers? More than one? What are they?," Blaze quizzed.

I decided to give him an explanation.

"Yeah, I have earth and lightning powers, 2 has wind and water powers, and 0-_Akito_ has fire and ice powers."

He nodded and asked for us to demonstrate them after the bath. We agreed and continued our bath after they left. Blaze said not to break anything on his way out. I wonder if Mom and Dad has powers like mine... Time is really slow to me. When are we going to see our parents? Man, no time to worry; might as well pass the time by doing something fun. I looked at 2 and spoke.

"Do you wanna build a snowman out of bubbles?"

"Heck yea, dude!"

He took a handful of bubbles and started out project.

**After half an hour of bubbly enjoyment...**

2's POV

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Blare. He saw us using our powers to create a bubble show. He just chuckled and showed us a weird piece of cloth- no, wait, two actually. I looked at him with a confused face.

"What?," he questioned.

I pointed at the pieces of cloth. "What're those?"

He gave me a look that screamed out 'You-really-don't-know?' I shrugged in response.

"It's a towel, you dry yourself in it after taking a bath," he said.

1 observed the 'towels' and slowly stepped out of the tub. Blare suddenly tied him in it! I took some water from the bath and had it next to me.

"Let 1 go or else!," I threatened.

Blare laughed and let go of 1, who was keeping the 'towel' up. I watched him. Before I even knew it, Blare tied me in one, too!

"Hey!," I whined, noticing the towel was warm. It gave me goose bumps. I snuggled in it. The towel smelled like blueberries. Blare smiled and led us out of the bathroom. He took us to a room where our clothes were resting on a bed. They looked brighter than usual. I slipped mine on and observed how I looked in them. Man, I look good. Brat walked in. She giggled at me when I was slicking my hair back and winked, my fingers in gun positions. She suggested that we did something before the limo arrived. I spotted a glass of water in her hand and smirked. My hand moved a bit and formed the water into a long whip. Brat looked at me with a raising eyebrow.

"Put my water back, I'm thirsty," she said.

My brain soaked in an idea. I formed little water bubbled around her head and turned the whip into a water crown. It placed itself on her head and the bubbles traveled around her head. She glanced at herself at the mirror and smiled. She sucked a bubble dry and took another one in her hand.

"I gotta admit; you have a pretty cool power," she laughed.

1 seemed to want attention because he marched outside and formed a human looking piece of dirt work. He even made it move! Judging by its pigtails, it was Brat. 1 used lightning bolts for her accessories. So he thinks he can outdo me? No way, Jose! I made the water crown and bubbles turn into droplets and then my wind powers scattered them around the sky, making rainbows appear.

"Oooh," Brat droned.

1 wasn't finished yet. He used his lightning powers to block away the sun, which made the rainbows disappear.

"Hey!," I barked, slowly lifting in the air.

"Hey is for horses," 1 shot, mimicking my voice and movements.

I hissed under my breath and sent a water bomb to his 'precious' dirt Brat. It turned into mud. I smirked in satisfaction while 1's expression darkened.

"Oh no you didn't!," he snapped.

"Oh, Honey Boo Boo, yes I did!," I snapped back.

He growled and threw basketball-sized boulders to my head. I dodged them and turned some water into a bat. He threw 4 boulders and I batted them. Home run times 4! Eventually, we started using our normal powers. I saw 1 getting ready with a power ball, so I used a force field to protect myself. Our war was officially declared. After what seemed like an hour, a fireball was thrown over our heads. I looked up. Nobody ever used that move except-! Someone got my collar and went for 1's. The stranger held us up like puppies. I snapped my head up to see 0! His expression darkened.

"What are you two doing?! Look at the mess you left!," he roared, making us peek at the yard. There was ruble and water everywhere. I winced at the sight. My eyes met 1's. We both started to rearrange the yard. It took us about 10 minutes to fix it all. The water was sent to the plants and the boulders were mailed back to the yard. I realized something.

"0! You're back!," I cheered, hugging him.

He was taken aback, but eventually returned the favor.

"It's not 0 anymore, I'm Akito now," he informed me.

I floated back and nodded in understanding. 1 gave him a quick hug and backed off. He isn't a hugging type. Six unknown people watched us for afar. I gave them a questioning look. 0-Akito smiled and flew to them, ushering me and 1 to follow. We flew next to him, observing the older people. Two of them caught my attention. One of them was a blonde woman. She looked like she was 18 or 19 years old. Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of me. She wore some white jeans, a light blue coat, furry white boots, and a winter hat. She was beautiful. A blonde man stood next to her. He wore some black jeans, a dark blue sweater, blue and white shoes, and a black winter hat. His eyes showed pride and joy. He was pretty cool-looking. Suddenly, the woman squealed and hugged me tight. They both had scarves, so I honestly don't have any idea who they were.

"You're my son! You have to be!," she squeaked happily.

The man ruffled my hair. "You got my looks, all right."

I realized something behind those blue eyes. They're my parents! I jumped into Mom's arms and hugged her tight. Mom! Do you know how good it feels to say that? Mom! Mom! Mom!

"I have a mom and dad!," I cheered happily.

Dad laughed and settled me on his back. He turned to Brat and Blare.

"Thanks for taking care of him, I owe you one," he said.

They nodded and intertwined their fingers. I noticed there was a limo in the front of the yard. My face beamed in excitement.

"Wow! Cool limo!," 1 awed walked over to them and from his dad's back.

I nodded in agreement and we got off of our dads' backs and ran in. Akito decided to join. The adults stayed out to talk a bit, so we used this opportunity to catch up.

"Akito, how big is the mansion?," I asked.

"So big that I got lost twice," he grinned.

"Is there any game rooms?," 1 questioned.

"Oh yeah," Akito nodded.

"How'd you change your name?," I quizzed.

"Mom did it when I found her," he answered.

"So," 1 looked around to make sure his parents weren't near the limo," are you sure my parents actually want me? I mean, I've never had real parents before, so I have no idea how to act..."

"Don't worry about that, just be yourself and they'll love you," Akito reassured.

1 gave Akito a hesitated look, but reluctantly nodded. I noticed the parents walking to the limo. My parents were the first ones to get in; when the other adults walked in, the limo was off. They sat next to each other and invited me to sit with them. I should know, Mom patted on her lap and looked right at me. I walked over to her and sat down where she told me. I rested my head on her chest and shivered. Dad brought something from behind him. It was a blue sweater with some gloves to match. I smiled and tried them on. They were a little bigger, but the clothes kept me warm. Mom started a conversation with a grin.

"So, what's your name?," she asked.

"2," I said.

She gave me a funny look while Dad raised an eyebrow.

"2? I don't think so. My son isn't going to be named after a number," Dad said, crossing his arms.

"What do you want to name him?," Mom asked him.

"I don't know, what do you want to be named?," Dad questioned, smiling gently at me.

I beamed. I've always had a name in mind. "Hikaru Rio Jojo."

My parents looked impressed with my choice.

"Oh, Rio? That's river in Spanish, isn't it?," Dad asked.

I nodded excitedly.

"Well, your new name is Hikaru Rio Jojo!," Mom exclaimed, hugging me tight.

I was surprised, but hugged back. Dad rubbed my head and we started to talk about the rules in the house.

"No using your wind and/or water powers near anything electrical," Mom started.

"If you get mad, don't destroy the mansion," Dad continued.

"And the last and most important rule is: if something bad happened or is happening, you come and get us," they ended together.

"Ok," I agreed.

1 ran to where I was at. "Hey dude! Guess what my name is!," he grinned.

"What?," I asked, not bothering to guess.

"Katashi Teruo Jojo," he announced proudly.

"My name is Hikaru Rio Jojo," I boasted.

"My full name is Akito Flame Jojo," Akito showed off, walking up to us.

"He's just like me," Katashi's dad said, wiping a fake tear.

Katashi's mom rolled her eyes and mockingly pushed him away. He got back in his spot and pecked her lips.

"Eeeew," I said while sticking my tongue out. To my surprise, my cousins said it at the same time I did.

"Oh, please. Akito, this isn't the first time you've seen that type of thing," Akito's mom laughed, pecking the red-eyed guy's lips.

"Eeeew!," my cousins and I repeated, but this time, my eye was twitching.

I caught my parents smirking from the corner of my eye. Wuh-oh. They pressed their lips together and made kissy noises.

"EEEEEW!" My hands instantly shielded my eyes.

"I'm blind!," Kitashi yelled from my left.

The parents only made the kissy noises louder.

"Mooom, Daaad," Akito complained from my right.

We heard some 'I love you's and some 'Give me a kiss' es.

"Dad, you''re going to get cooties," I stated.

The adults just laughed as a response. A pair of strong arms lifted me up and sat me on someone's lap. I peeked through my fingers to see my dad. He seemed to be enjoying the time in the limo. Mom pecked my cheek and giggled. I flushed a bit. No one has ever kissed my cheek before. They usually slapped it. Stupid Benibata. Mom looked concerned.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?," she asked.

I observed the limo around me for a split second. My cousins were happily chatting among their parents and laughed here and there. They seemed to have forgotten the tyrants. If they could let it go, then so can I. I looked at Mom and smiled.

"I'm ok, I just needed to let something go," I said, hugging her from my dad's lap.

She wrapped her arms around me and combed her fingers through my hair.

"Welcome to the family, son," Dad said, hugging me and Mom.

Is this how it feels like to have a real famiky? One that actually cares? Some tears welled in my eyes, but I stopped them. I have to be strong. For Mom. For Dad... For my new life. My eyes were droopy, so I rested my head on Dad's chest and drifted off to sleep. Before knocking out, I whispered something.

"Will you two be there when I wake up?"

The answer came almost instantly.

"Of course we will."

This was the first time I ever wanted to wake up to see the next day.

* * *

Akito's POV

I watched as my cousins happily chatted with their parents. A smile seeped on my face, replacing my drowsy expression.

"You know, back at the house, you had great leadership skills," Dad commented.

"Yeah, plus making them fix the yard was even better," Mom said.

I thanked them for the compliments. Mom sat me on her lap and ushered for me to sleep. How'd she know I was sleepy?

"C'mon, your mom will wake us up when we get there," Dad said, leaning on Mom's shoulder to sleep, too.

"What? Are you sleepy?," Mom indicated towards Dad. He nodded, yawned and closed his eyes. I mimicked his actions. Mom is a really comfortable pillow.

* * *

**Sorry! Lo siento! Gomen! I would've updated sooner, but my mom dragged me to go shopping! And I would've updated yesterday, but my dad said to get off of the computer! Soo sorry!**


	14. Going To School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and story plot!**

* * *

Butch's POV

I woke up to Kaoru's calling.

"Butch, we're here," she said, carrying our sleepy son.

He looks like me. Handsome. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the limo with a yawn.

"What time is it?," I asked.

"About 4' o clock," she answered.

"Perfect, it gives us time to finish up his room. I need to move the race car bed in, build the desk, plug the flat screen TV in, then I need drill his CD and video game case to the wall," I listed.

"Cool! All of that stuff is going to be mine?"

Kaoru and I stared at our now wide-awake boy. He gave us a confused look. "What?"

"Were you fake-sleeping?," Kaoru questioned, moving him to her hip.

"I was too lazy to walk on my own," he laughed.

I joined him. Yup, he's my boy. Kaoru rolled her eyes playfully and started to walk in the mansion with him. I followed them and walked up the room Kaoru and I shared. As for Katashi, his room is right next to ours so in case if anything happens to him, we can reach ASAP. Once we were in the room, I closed the door behind me. Kaoru sat Katashi on the bed and went into the closet, on the hunt for something. After a second, she came out with an equipment belt. Dang, my wife looks good.

"Dad, why're you staring at Mom?," Katashi questioned.

"Because she looks hot, smoking, sexy-," Kaoru cut me off with an embarrassed look.

"Shut up and help me in the next room, pervert," she ordered, walking out.

I laughed and noticed Katashi covering his eyes. "What's wrong, son?"

"I don't want to see you and Mom kiss again!"

This made my laughter increase. I carried him on my back and walked to his future room, where his gorgeous mother was at. She bent over for a nail, but before I could get a nice view, Katashi covered my eyes with his hands.

"No way am I going to let you see that," he lectured with a playful tone.

"He-y! She's my girlfriend, so I have permission to!," I whined with the same tone.

When he removed his hands, Kaoru was in front of me with a questioning look.

"I never gave you the authority to look at me with the lust of a perverted hog," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her and brought her close. "But you _did _give me the authority of being your boyfriend."

She blushed slightly and looked away. A smirk crawled on my face, knowing the verbal victory was mine.

"Yuck," Katashi irked, jumping off my bach to use his hands as eye shields.

I took this as an open opportunity and smashed my lips on Kaoru's. She was surprised, but answered to the affection. The kiss lasted for a couple minutes until Katashi peeked through one of his fingers.

"EEW!," he said, hiding behind his hands again.

I chuckled and pecked Kaoru's lips one more time before moving towards the race car bed and taking a power drill and some screws. After making sure there was no more kissing going on, Katashi got up and sat next to me, observing the bed.

"Is this mine?," he questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm going to need help building it, squirt. Want to help me out?," I offered.

His face brightened and his head bobbled up and down. I passed him a screw when my phone vibrated. It was from Brick.

**From: Big Head. Sent 4:17 PM from Tokyo Japan. Subject: School For The Boys.**

_Hey Butch, the boys will be enrolled to go to school tomorrow. Hurry up and finish up your plans because we're all going to go buy supplies for them. They'll be going to Tokyo Elementary School. We leave in an hour._

I raised an eyebrow. School? Already? Hm, must've either been his idea or Pinky's; maybe both. I glanced at my son, who was half done with the bed. My eyes widened in shock. It's only been a minute and he's almost done?

"Hey son, have you ever built anything before?," I asked.

He looked at me with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm the one who built the house my brothers and I used to be hidden in. Including some of the furniture."

My eyes narrowed. Who would make a little boy of the age of 6- let me repeat this: _the age of 6-_ build stuff like that?! I ruffled his hair and k started to work on the bed again.

"Heh, you're not half bad," I complimented, grabbing a piece of wood.

He smiled and went to go help Kaoru. I pondered about some things about the school idea. Will he be popular? Will he be a chick-magnet like his father? Be mean like Kaoru? Oh, don't think she was Miss Innocent in school back then. It took me a heck-load of time for her to go out on one date with me. Every other time, she either hit me or ignored me. Let's just say that it was Ace's fault for most of the date rejections. Stupid green piece of s-.

"Butch, where do you want me to put the desk at?"

I peered to where Kaoru, Katashi, and the desk were at.

"Ask Katashi. He gets to put it where he wants," I said, finishing up the last details of the car. Once they were done, I placed the water bed it the car. I'm going to have to get some bed sheets and pillows for it.

"Kaoru, Brick texted me and said the boys are going to go to school," I commented, getting started on arrangements for the case.

"Really? That soon?," she quizzed.

"Hey, if Brick says something, he makes it happen. I don't know if he did it legally or illegally, but he does it," I shrugged, drilling it in one of the corners.

"School? I'm going to go to school with Akito and Hikaru, right?," he asks, worry appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You three will be perfectly fine," I stated with a reassuring smile.

He mirrored my look. His eyes were full of relief and comfort.

"Okay, thanks Dad."

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I was in my now-done room with my parents. Mom and Dad smiled proudly at our work.

"Well Hikaru, it's time to go get your supplies for school," Mom said, walking out.

Dad gave me a piggy-back and followed her. I don't want to go to school. Who knows how many cooties one girl can give? We walked out to the front to see a limo. Akito and Katashi were talking to each other. They spotted me and waved for my presence to with theirs. I grinned and ran to where they were.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Dude, did you know we're going to go to school?," Katashi questioned.

"Uh-huh. Akito's dad texted my dad about it," I said.

"No offense, Akito, but you're dad just had the worst idea ever," Katashi criticized with a pout.

Akito glared at him. "Hey, he and my parents were talking about and thought it was a good idea. They care for our education, so it's not a bad idea."

"Well, at least we can meet new people," I cut in, making sure those two would engage in battle.

Seriously, they love to fight with each other. How they're still close is another mystery to the world. Dad called for us to get in the vehicle. I climbed in and sat with him and Mom. My cousins went to go sit with their parents. It wasn't long until we were at the store. Akito's dad handed my parents some money and instructed them not to waste it for anything besides my school supplies. I walked through The Lost World Of Walmart. Mom held my hand in hers and guided me through the kids supplies. She and Dad started fill the stuff with me school necessities. Glue, scissors, paper, folders, etc. I sat in the shopping cart with Mom while Dad pushed it, riding it himself. He pushed us near a three-way corner. We crashed with two other families.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry!," Mom apologized.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I looked up to see Akito and Katashi in the same position I was. In their mom's laps with their dads riding in the back.

"Are you two idiots done messing around? You better of have everything done," Akito's dad said, crossing his arms.

"Messing around? Dude, you're doing what we're doing," Dad stated with a small chuckle.

"And for your information, we happen to have everything except the backpack," Katashi's dad huffed.

"Us too," Dad added.

"Akito doesn't have on either, want to go check out the backpacks together?," Akito's suggested.

"You're going to have to race us, though, we're going to totally win," Dad said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what makes you think you will win?," Katashi's mom mocked.

"Yeah, we're going to win for sure," Akito's mom said with a confident tone.

"Ha! In your dreams. Boomer is really fast," Mom boasted.

Everyone just stared at each other with challenging looks. Even me and my cousins, but there's something that was haunting my thoughts. The fact I want to live to see tomorrow! Each family got in position. I made myself the person who counts down.

"On your marks..."

I can feel the 'I'm-going-totally-take-your-family-down' spirit in each person. Even in me.

"Get set..."

The dads got on the tips of their toes.

"GO!"

We were all off. The backpack section was on the other side of Walmart. Dad went through the gardening section. Once we were out of it, we spotted Katashi's family next to us. They saw us and smirked evilly. Wow, Katashi looks exactly like his dad. It's scary. Katashi jumped out of the cart and jumped at the top of the bouncy ball cage, tipping it towards us. All of the balls went towards us, so he flew back into his family's cart. As for me, I jumped out of the cart and used my wind powers to trap each ball in their own small air bubble. I flew back into my family's cart and aimed for Katashi's cart wheels. He looked back at us, probably to witness us in his little plan of destruction. Unfortunately for him, I stopped the balls.

_Crash!_

But not the cage. Whoops! I focused on my aim and threw a ball. It was an inch from hitting the wheel. Katashi noticed we were attacking and warned his parents. They noticed and smirked. His mom told him something and he nodded, exiting his cart once again. He stomped on the ground and formed a dirt ball for each ball in my air bubbles. He ran backwards, kicking them towards my ammo. It was too late to dodge the attacks, so all of the balls were plummeted down to the ground. By the time Katashi's family attacked again, someone knocked our wheels off! Literally! Our cart screeched and fell to one side. The green family were laughing at us, but they had the same fate. We all looked up to see Akito's dad carrying his family's cart over his head. Akito and his mom were still in it! What the heck?! It looks like his family is going to win the race...but I really don't care. As long as I get my backpack, I could care less.

* * *

Akito's POV

I laughed with my parents. They had this all strategized. Dad went to a sport section and waited for the other families to leave. He lifted us up with no struggle and flew off above the sections, watching the Green vs. Blue war. I saw my cousins using their powers like no tomorrow. It looked like the cage suffered. The families looked up at us.

"No fair! You never said we could fly!," Katashi's dad pointed out.

"I never said you couldn't," Dad chuckled.

"Cheater!," Hikaru's dad accused.

Dad just chuckled and flew really fast to where the backpacks were at. He gently put the cart down and carried Mom out. It was my turn next. The other families came walking.

"That wasn't cool," Hikaru's mom pouted.

"Forget about that stupid race, it wasn't valid anyways," Katashi's mom said, crossing her arms like a kid.

Mom laughed and hugged them. "C'mon, let's go the backpacks and go home."

I looked at the choices. Some of them were Barney backpacks and I stuck my tongue out at them. One of them caught my attention. It had Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was my favorite.

"Mom, Dad, can I have that one?," I pointed to it.

They smiled and got it for me. My cousins got the same thing, except different turtles. Katashi got Raphael and Hikaru got Michelangelo. We paid for them and were about to leave, but a manager stopped us. She didn't look too happy.

"Do you mind telling me how on Earth I would let you leave without repairing the damages?," she questioned with her eyes in slits.

"Umm, because you're such a nice person?"

We all looked at Hikaru, who shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. The manager wasn't amused. She made everyone clean up the mess. I was shooting the balls back into the cage while my parents fixed it. Katashi used his powers to put the pieces of dirt back into the ground. His dad fixed the tiles on top of the pieces of earth. His mom repaired the wheels on the shopping carts. Hikaru was picking up the stuff that fell to the floor. His dad was putting the fire out while his mom picked up all of the icicles. It took us half an hour to finish up everything, but when we did, we went straight for the limo and home. It was 8:30 and I went into my room, ready to play some video games, but Mom and Dad came in.

"No more video games, Akito. You have to be up by 6 AM tomorrow and you're going to need your sleep," Mom said, turning off my console.

"What? That early? But I want to play some video games," I protested.

"Sorry, but you need to go to sleep," Dad said picking me up and flying us around the room.

I laughed when he chucked me to Mom, who formed an ice sword. Dad smirked and sent a fire beam to her, me in the middle of the attack and sword. I was scared. Living to see tomorrow was the new edition to my bucket list. Suddenly, Mom threw my up and reflected the fire to surround me. It was split in two and they circled around me. My parents were grinning through the flames. Mom broke it off by putting me in a sphere of ice and making it explode. Fire in ice shards were all that was left. Mom caught me when I fell. She put me down with a grin.

"Cool!," I cheered, sitting down in my bed.

Dad chuckled and lifted up a little shard, the flame still going inside. He broke it in half and the flame came out, forming a little bird that was flapping its wings before disappearing. There was 7 more in the ground and Mom picked them up. She eyed one of them with a small smile.

"Here Akito," she said, handing me the one she stared at," it has a little hole."

She walked out and back in; this time, a chain was in her hand. It went from her possession to mine. I gingerly slipped the chain around my neck and grinned. The flame was alive and well. It sparked a little when it met my skin.

"Keep it with you. Take it as a gift from us," Dad smiled, hugging Mom's waist.

I nodded and rubbed my eye.

"Sleepy?," Mom chuckled, tucking me in.

"No, I still want to play video games," I yawned, my eyes getting heavier.

"Time for bed," Dad said, tussling my hair.

Mom kissed my forehead, said goodnight, then walked out with Dad. I shut my eyes. Who knows? Maybe school isn't as bad as I think.

**In The Morning...**

Someone shook me. I mumbled a 'go away' and turned to my side, cuddling a pillow.

"Akito, it's time for school," Mom said, tickling me.

I laughed and tried to push her fingers away. She kept going until I raised the white flag. She left my room, giving me the time to change. I went to my closet and chose a red basketball shirt with the number 17, black cargo pants, and some black and red jordans. Let's not forget my signature snapback Mom bought me back in Kasakuba. My next chore was to go brush my teeth. After that, I walked into the kitchen to see a cranky Katashi and a sleepy Hikaru. Their parents looked the same. I laughed a little at the scene. Mom and Dad were sitting, eating breakfast. They called me over and Mom placed a plate of waffles in front of me. I prayed then started to eat. It took me a while to notice the backpacks by the door. After everyone was done, we were about to pile in the limo, but Uncle Boomer stopped us.

"Can we fly for today? Sitting in that limo got boring a long time ago," he said.

"Yeah, plus every time I go in there, I end up sleeping, which leads up to me being woken up," Katashi's dad complained.

"Ok," Dad agreed, floating up.

Mom and I joined him, the rest with us.

"Do you people even know where the school's at?," Katashi's mom questioned.

We were all dumbfounded until Hikaru's mom snapped her hand up. "I do! Come on or the boys will be late!"

I flew next to my parents and looked down at my new necklace. The flame is still going! Cool! It took everyone 10 minutes to get to a weird building. A lot of kids around my age were running in. I settled my feet on the ground and clutched my backpack strap. Mom smiled and took my hand while my dad took the other hand. They walked up to the glass door, looking at a sheet of paper. Mom called the rest.

"The boys have the same class. Her name is Mrs. Parker in room J17."

I grinned at my cousins, who grinned back. We all high-5ed each other.

"Alright!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yeah!"

We ran in the building, trying to find our class. As for the adults, we kind of lost them. Oops! We waited and they eventually found us. Mom grabbed my hand and scolded me.

"Don't do that again, Akito! You could've gotten lost."

I nodded in understanding and kept walking with her, Dad right next to me. We found Mrs. Parker's classroom after a short walk. She was an old lady with her brown hair tied up in a bun. Her glasses were placed up her nose. I almost laughed at her make-up issue, but Mom gave me a warning look. I kept my chuckles low and looked around the classroom. There was kids who played with blocks, chucked a ball around, and drew with colors. I smiled and joined the people building with blocks. A boy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, my name's Kiko. What's your name?"

"My name is Akito, can I play with you?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of blocks to go around."

I smiled at my new friend and was about to sit down, but then I remembered something. I ran up to Mom and pecked her cheek, then gave Dad one, too.

"Bye Mom and Dad, I'll see you after school," I grinned before running back to Kiko.

"Bye Akito," Mom and Dad said at once.

I waved and ran back with Kiko. We started to build a huge castle.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I saw my son run off with his first friend. A grin appeared on my face.

"C'mon, Momoko, class is about to start," Brick said, grabbing my hand and walking off.

My hand stayed in his when we walked out. The others wondered around the school for a cafeteria.

"I can't believe we've gotten this far," I said, looking up at him.

"I know, but I kind of forgot how," he chuckled nervously.

"Here, let me jog your memory," I giggled, pointing to my hair.

He stared at it for a little while, then he started to burst out laughing. Some tears started to prickle at the side of his eyes. Brick pointed at me and got on his knees.

"Oh-hahaha-my gosh! Hahahaha! I-hahaha-remember!," he laughed, hugging his stomach.

I stopped laughing bit by bit. This joke is really getting old and he's still laughing like no tomorrow! I started to get a little mad.

Laughter.

Seriously? Is it that funny?

More laughter.

Can he shut up already?

Even more laughter!

I glared at him and walked into the limo. Guess he won't be getting any affection any time soon.

* * *

**I'm actually on time today! Yay! Review, etc. Bye guys~~**


	15. No Kids Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

Brick's POV

I calmed myself down after 10 minutes. The thought of Momoko's haircut made me snicker.

"Hey Brick! We're done looking around, let's go back to the mansion," Boomer said.

"Ok," I agreed, but then looked around," but where's Momoko?"

A black limo was parked in front of us and she was in there. What's she doing? That's not ours! I floated next to the window and tapped on it. Momoko noticed me and turned away. Even through the glass, I could hear her 'hmph'.

"Momoko, let's go home, this isn't our limo," I informed.

She didn't answer me. Is my girlfriend ignoring me? Kaoru came up and echoed what I said. Momoko looked at her and she looked embarrassed, walking out of the limo. Miyako went to go talk to her sisters while I stood in confusion. Was Momoko ignoring me?

"Let's go home, Brick, I'm sleepy," Butch yawned.

I nodded and started to hover so that Momoko would be next to me. She flew off with her sisters.

"Momoko, how about flying with me?," I called, going to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She unwrapped herself and moved away. Really? I flew under her and flipped myself around so we were parallel to each other.

"Momo-koi? Are you mad?," I asked with a puppy-look.

Her serious faltered and she almost met my eyes, but resisted. I frowned and levitated closer, hugging her body to mine, then dived towards the streets. Her sisters were about to follow, but my brothers stopped them. Momoko was freaking out in my arms at the fact we almost crashed into the streets. I smiled and zoomed us on top of an undone building. Momoko struggled out of my arms and sped away. I was on her toes. She turned around and shot some ice boulders on my feet. I sank down to the streets in a matter of seconds. The ice balls shattered and I lifted my head up to see no one flying! She's fast! I ran on the ground to try to find Momoko. Eventually, I was at the mansion and noticed that Momoko was sitting next to the window in the guest room. What's gotten into her? I walked in and tried to go in with her, but the room was locked.

"Momoko? Unlock the door!," I called.

No answer.

"Momoko! Unlock the door!"

Silence.

"I'm not kidding, Momoko! Open up!"

The door creaked open. Just as I was about to walk in, a hand popped out, hung a sign, then went back in, slamming the door. I eyed the sign.

'Do Not Disturb.'

I sweat-dropped. What to do when you can't open something?

**a.) Pick the lock.**

**b.) Stay out until the person opens it**

**c.) Beg**

The first sounds promising. My hands roamed through my hair and found a bobby pin. What? There's got to be _something_ to hold some of my hair in place! I placed the little hair trinket in the lock and wiggled it a bit. It wasn't until a couple seconds later that a soft 'click' was heard. I walked in to see Momoko focused in her book. Quietly, I locked the door, then went to lock the window. The little locks were about 5 inches above her head, so the deed was done very silently. After that was done, I swooped down and kept my hands planted on her torso. She must've really been into the book because she let out a small shriek. Momoko noticed it was me and tried to get away, but I wouldn't have it. I threw us on the bed and pressed my lips on hers. She resisted it. Why?! I rolled her under me and stared into those eyes that made me melt inside.

"Why are you ignoring me?," I demanded.

"Think, Brick. Aren't you supposed to be the brains of the operation?," she growled, throwing me off and running out.

I met the hard wall and sunk to the ground. What the crap did I do? I ran out to find my not-really-sure-if-she-is-anymore girlfriend. She wasn't in sight anymore. A hissed escaped my throat and my fist went for the wall. A huge hole was created. My thoughts were going wild! Why on Earth would Momoko be pissed at me? I didn't do anything! I went around the mansion on the Momoko Search. She was found at the kitchen, baking something. Instead of going wild and trapping her again, settling in the doorway and watching her was my choice. She was humming to a song and moving her hips from side to side. I didn't know she was a dancer. Turns out that she was listening to some music on her phone. She started to sing softly.

_Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey! _

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No, you can't buy me drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

I flinched at the possibility that the song was meant for me. She popped a small cake in the oven and opened her eyes. Ironically, she was in front of me. Momoko looked surprised, but I didn't do anything. I simply sat at the kitchen table as a signal of a white flag. She observed me suspiciously and continued her Bake & Sing routine. After a 15 minute silence, the oven 'ding'ed and Momoko went to get the cake. My phone made a small 'beep'. It was a text.

**From: Pageants For All **

**Sent from Tokyo, Japan at 9:12 pm. Subject: The Wives Of The Three Rulers**

_Hello Mr. Jojo. I'd like to inform you that your wife is invited to participate in a yearly event held at the Tokyo World Center. Her siblings are also invited. Other participants will be competing against her to win $10,000. If you are interested, please tell us at (XXX)-XXX-XXXX. Thank you and have a good day._

I raised an eyebrow at the message. My wife? Psh, I wish. I'm going to decline this one for Momoko; there's no way that she's going to be modeling outfits for anyone besides me! I looked up to see no one. Suddenly, someone snatched my phone from my grasp. It was Momoko! She was reading the text behind me! She smiled and started to dial the number.

'I don't think so,' I thought with my eyes narrowed.

I snatched the phone back and ended the call. Momoko scowled and took it back in a snap, flying out. I followed on her heels. She re-dialed the number, pressing the phone to her ear. Are you kidding me?!

"Hello? This is Momoko, Brick's wife."

That last sentece stopped me abruptly. A huge blush stained my cheeks. Wife? We're not even married, but hey? If the lady said it, how can I not agree? I flew even faster with a new burst of energy.

"Yes, I'd like to accept the opportunity, but I have ask to have three more seats reserved."

No, no, no, no, no!

Momoko ended the short call with a smile and was about to fly off, but I caught up and wrapped an arm around her waist. I snatched the phone back and checked the call history. Yup, she called the pageant people. The thought of men staring at Momoko riled up my anger. My eyes darted from the phone to the certain woman that's in deep trouble. Her eyes showed a little bit of fear, but the rest contained confidence.

"You mind telling me why you accepted?," I asked calmly, but deadly.

Momoko seemed to cower down at my tone, but that didn't stop her from ignoring me. She turned her head away from me and tried to break free again. I held onto her waist even tighter, then used my thumb and index finger to make her look at me. Straight in the eye.

"Why are you ignoring me?," I demanded.

She looked upset. Her lips moved to answer, but then she closed it.

"Tell me," I begged, my tone lowering down.

"Think about it," she said, busting out of my grip and walking off.

I didn't follow this time. What did I do?

Butch's POV

I got the text from the pageant people. Of course I said yes! Kaoru in dresses? I'm so there! Needless to say, Kaoru was excited...excited to beat me up. She didn't like the idea as much as I did. As we speak, I'm playing my 2nd favorite game. It's called: Hunger Girlfriend Games. The only rules are:

**1.) Hide from girlfriend.**

**2.) Stay safe.**

**3.) Live**

It's dangerous, but amusing. I hid under the desk in the library.

"Oh Bu-utch! I have a surprise for you-u!," Kaoru called.

I checked from the peep hole to see her. In a short dress and heels with her hair straightened. She had my true weakness. Lipgloss. I had to restrain myself. It's a trap, I know it! I took a picture on my phone, then stared at it. She looks so kissable right now. After peering at her retreating form, I gave in. I ran out and flipped her around, smashing my lips on hers. I felt her smirk.

Dang it!

Kaoru grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the library. All the way, I pressed my hands together, looked up at the ceiling, and prayed that I'd live. My ever-so wonderful girlfriend walked-*cough***DRAGGED***cough*-me to our room. She threw me against the wall and started to fight me. Her leg swung across my cheek. I didn't mind. Since she's wearing a hot outfit, it didn't matter that she even killed me. All I care about is the eye candy. It took her a knee to my stomach, an uppercut to my chin, and a punch to my cheek for her to notice I wasn't fighting back. Eh, she probably only left me a scratch.

"Why aren't you fighting?," Kaoru growled, stopping her attacks.

"Because," I smirked, throwing her on the bed and hovering above her," I don't want anything to happen to your new outfit."

She blushed, as if she bearly remembered about the outfit.

"Pervert!," she accused.

"I didn't do anything this time," I pinned her down, closing some of the space between us," you're the one who put the outfit on."

Kaoru tried to come up with a retort, but then she gave up with a pout. My smirk became wider.

"I win." I pressed my lips on hers. She answered and wrapped her arms around my neck, combing her fingers through the nape of my neck. I stopped.

"Stop it," I said while leaning away from her.

She looked really confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop your fingers," I ordered.

It hit her. She smirked a little bit, then ran her fingers through the nape of my neck again. This made me lose some of my balance.

"S-stop it, Kaoru," I sputtered weakly.

She did it again.

"Kaoru, sto-op!," I whined.

And again.

"S-s-stop..."

And again.

I gave in and smiled goofily. It felt so good. Kaoru pressed her lips on mine while rubbing the nape of my neck. I moaned at the sensation. Kaoru laughed and massaged it. It's like she's the queen of all finger movements. I snuggled with her torso. She laid down on the bed, her fingers still moving along the nape of my neck. It made me purr like a cat. After five minutes, Kaoru got up.

"What're you doing? Do it again!," I cried.

"I'm going to change, then maybe we can watch a movie," she suggested, looking through one of her drawers.

I pouted angrily and crossed my arms with a huff, sinking down the wooden part of the bed. Kaoru walked into the bathroom and came out with one of my black t-shirts with the words: Ladies Love Me in white. It went down to her thighs. I bet she has some white shorts under. She crawled on the bed with the WII remote. She went to Netflix and chose a random movie. I was still in my pouting position. She copied it.

"Not funny," I muttered.

"C'mon, Butch. Let's just watch a movie," Kaoru smiled, turning her attention to the TV.

I let the finger sensation go, but during the middle of the movie, I felt her her fingers move against the nape of my neck again. Out of my order, a purr came out. She leaned over to me and kissed it. When she moved to give it another one, I turned my head around and captured her lips with mine. Kaoru blushed and pulled away, but I moved forward so it could last. When she met the pillow, my lips were still connected to hers.

"Say 'I love you'," I teased against her lips.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Come on, say it," I murmured.

She repeated her actions.

"Say it," I ordered, moving my hands.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

She hissed and murmured something quietly. "Ye ouve uh."

"What?," I snickered, mockingly putting a hand near my ear.

"I ouve ou."

"Wha-at?"

"I LOVE YOU, OK?!"

I flinched at her choice of volume, then smirked.

"Now, was that so hard?"

She went back to watching to the movie with a ticked off aura. I moved over to her.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kaoru," I cooed.

No answer.

"Kao-kun, I'm really sorry," I tried.

Still no answer.

An idea came to me. I smirked and rubbed the back of her ear. She shivered, knowing that her secret rubbing spot was in my knowledge.

"Stop it, Butch," she said, trying to lean away.

I pressed my lips to hers, still rubbing the back of her ear.

"S-stop it!," she whined.

I turned the movie off and brought Kaoru to my lap. My finger was still rubbing her weak spot.

"Butch," she squeaked.

Kaoru finally gave in, but then she started to run her fingers through the nape of my neck. I smiled through the lip contact. She really knows me well.

* * *

Boomer's POV

It was time to pick up the kids. Miyako held my hand during the way to the child prison- I mean, the kids' school. The boys were waiting for us outside. Hikaru spotted us and flew to where we were. Miyako hugged him tight.

"Hey Hikaru, how was school?," she asked.

"Good, and I made a new friend," he responded with a grin.

"Cool, who is he?," I questioned.

"His name is Jen. He's Akito and Katashi's friend's too," he answered, waving at a boy.

He had brown hair and purple eyes and wore some black jeans with a purple t-shirt, and some white Nikes. He seemed really familiar.

"That's great, Hikaru," Miyako smiled.

"Yeah, can we go home? I'm hungry," he said, looking at his stomach.

"Sure, let's go," I said, taking his hand and Miyako taking his other.

Momoko and Brick must've gotten into another fight because they avoided each other's eyes. Akito seemed to be confused. Poor kid. I flew to the mansion with the others. Everyone got in and the maids made us some lunch. The girls offered to, but the maids wouldn't let them in the kitchen. I laughed at the scene.

"Hey girls, are you going to be in the pageant?," Miyako asked excitedly.

"Yeah," her sisters nodded, Kaoru giving a dirty glance at Butch, who smirked in victory.

Brick glanced at Momoko, who seemed to be ignoring him. Ha! He must've ticked her off!

"I bet Mom's going to win in first place," Akito smirked in confidence.

"Yeah right, my mom's going to win with no second thought," Katashi scoffed.

"You both are wrong, my mom's going to be the winner," Hikaru bragged.

"No way, my mom!"

"Nuh-uh, my mom!"

"My mom!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Boys!," the girls warned, giving them a look.

They closed their mouths, going back to eating. "Sorry."

The rest of lunch was quiet. After finishing up the food, I walked out of the dining room with Miyako and Hikaru. They followed me to my room. Miyako sat down on the bed and took Hikaru with her. He cuddled to one of her sides.

"Mom, when am I going to have a little sister?," he asked out of the blue.

I stifled some laughter while Miyako turned red.

"Yeah, Miyako, when is he going to have a little sister?," I teased, holding her close to me.

She shot me a dirty glare. "Later on."

"I hope it's soon. I want a little sister to protect," Hikaru said.

I snickered when Miyako turned bright red. She really is innocent.

"Don't worry, son. We'll have a new addition to the family sooner or later," I reassured, smirking at Miyako.

"My cousins are going to ask their moms the same thing," he added.

"Oh really now? I'd like to see the others answer," I laughed.

Miyako giggled, probably wondering how Kaoru and Momoko would answer. I know Butch would say yes to the topic. Kaoru might either hit him or yell at him. Maybe both, who knows?

"How about a trip to the park?," I suggested, getting up.

"Yeah! Let's go! Can we take the others, too?," he asked.

"Ok, let's have a picnic while we're at it," Miyako added.

"Alright, let's go gather the others while your mom makes lunch," I smiled, running out with Hikaru.

"Don't break anything!," Miyako called after us.

I smirked and exchanged glances with Hikaru.

"No promises!"

* * *

**Got no drink, in my hand, but I'm writing. Getting hyper, on the thought of you reviewing. I get you like oh, read read, oh, read read, ah-oh read read, oh, read read. And I've tried, to stop it, to stop it, but this is story is magnetic magnetic, got one life, just write it, just write it, now relax and lean back, if you wanna read- YEAH! Let me now and keep it up, get you going like keep it up, oh keep it up, ah-oh keep it up, oh, keep it up. If you want it written, hope you're ready to review all night, get you going like oh, read read, oh read read, ah-oh, read read, oh, read read, if you wanna read. **

**Ok, I'm done. Not the best song there is, but oh well. I'm done on time for the 2nd time in a row! I hope I can keep it up. Review, flame, etc. See you guys next week~~**


End file.
